A New Teacher
by loulousexperiment
Summary: I always wondered how the story would turn out if a mysterious handsome teacher worked in Alphea. And if that enigmatic teacher hid some dangerous secrets, that our favorite Winx Club would end up finding out little by little. The story starts in the first season.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **"That's Professor Darkell."**

From the gigantic window, teachers could easily watch their future students entering their beloved school, Alphea, while talking about their new time tables, others trying to recognize their old pupils in the crowd.

A little group was standing on the side, there was a young men clad in black tight pants and a white shirt, a tie hanging loosely around his neck. His pale skin contrasted completely with his jet black messy short hair and his hazel eyes, he and his friend, an elf with long brown hair hiding long pointy ears and wearing mostly green were listening politely to a nostalgic gray haired woman.

"It's been so many years since I was one of them, yet it feels like yesterday…" However they were unknowingly blocking the view of a short legged man with an enormous green hat on his head. He was jumping in the air, calling them hoping that they would nicely move on the side.

"Professors! Excuse me! I can't see a thing…" but unfortunately his pleas weren't heard. Suddenly he had the idea of transforming into a little rodent, he skipped and landed on the shoulder of the lady. However he had just enough time to jump on the elf before watching the woman faint from the shock. Thankfully she was caught in extremis by the young dark haired teacher.

"Oh, professor Wizgiz, you should be a little more cautious while using your transformation magic!" The elf said to the small rabbit perched on his shoulder.

"Or just don't transform at all." The pale teacher mumbled and rolled his eyes in annoyance while trying to wake up the woman in his arms.

The door on their left was suddenly opened by a beaming Mrs. Faragonda, Alfea's kind and loved director. But her smile quickly vanished at the sight of one of her subordinates knocked out.

"Mr. Wizgiz, Mr. Palladium, Mr. Darkell… what happened to Mrs. Rosalyn?"

At these words, they all looked like dears caught in the head lights. And Faragonda predicted that her two oldest but most immature teachers and the youngest professor in the school were going to be a trio hard to handle. She looked at them one by one, noticing at the same time that Professor Rosalyn looked completely fine.

"Never mind, just lay her down on the couch, and let's go meet our new student. They are waiting for us down stairs" She said with an exasperated sigh.

While that was happening, those exact same students were listening to Mrs. Griselda's traditional start of the year speech. Well actually not all of the students' focus was on her. A few of them were listening to a pretty blond girl briefing her fiery red headed friend on Alfea.

" And there goes Mrs. Griselda with her annoying speech. You know, she does this every year. She probably hates every students that enters these gates."

" Stella, you're exaggerating, she would'nt be working here if she hated all her students. " Her friend replied while checking if the strict woman herself could hear them.

"You're maybe right Bloom, but still, I know she at least hates me."

Bloom chuckled at her friends irritation.

" Well, you did blow up the potion lab…" She joked.

" It was an accident!" The blond tried to defend herself.

" Don't worry, I was just messing with you."

Bloom said between laughs. Her blond friend chose to just move on on an other topic. She rambled on the ups and downs of the school, including the teachers:

" Anyway our other teachers are pretty cool. Professor Wizgiz's classes are never boring, and potions with professor Paladium are pretty much hour long recesses. And more importantly this year we have Professor Darkell!" at her last words, Stella jumped in the air injoy, beaming.

Bloom really hoped that Mrs. Griselda hadn't noticed, when she saw the woman on the other side of the courtyard, scolding a girl because of her really short shorts, she asked curiously:

" Who's Mister Darkell?"

" He's Alfea's history teacher. I never had him in class before because until this year he only taught to the second and third year. But I heard that his lessons are really interesting and most importantly he's…"

Unfortunately she was interrupted by the arrival of a group of teachers led by Mrs. Faragonda wearing a welcoming smile on her lips.

" Welcome to Alfea, the best fairy school of Magix." She said proudly to the girls.

"Also the only one." Added a male voice. It was coming from behind the principal. And when the owner finally showed himself, most of the girls attention was on him. They were all staring at his smile and fit figure. His colleagues were rolling their eyes in the back ground all knowing that their co-worker was completely aware of his effect on the girls and used it quite often too gain the favors and love of his student.

Stella just had time to whisper to Bloom. "That's Professor Darkell." Before they were led in by Mrs. Faragonda.

For most of them it was a new year and for some just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot for reviewing! Now here a new chapter, I know I write really short chapters, sorry. Even though my writing isn't great, I'm here to improve. So your (constructif) reviews really helps.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _'floor 3, apartment number 5, floor 3, apartment number 5, floor 3, apartment number 5…'_ repeated a nervous first year while walking through the pink hallways of the school. Her light green eyes checking everydoor for the number 5. She was so focused on her door reading that she didn't notice the tall figure walking in front of her.

CRASH!

Ending with both of them laying on the floor. Professor Darkell was just retreating to his apartement, thinking about tomorrow's first lessons. When he had accidently bumped into a soft object before landing on a much less soft floor. He discovered that the obstacle was actually a girl. A nice looking girl with wavy dark blond hair cascading from her shoulders and smooth caramel skin which was well exposed by her short skirt and her green almost shoulderess top. When she finaly looked up at him, he was met by big green eyes. Her aura was quite interesting, it surrounded her calmly and elegantly in mixes of pink and green. That probably meant that she was good at potions, surely a nature fairy. It had been a long time since he hadn't seen one of those. At Alphea they were very rare, and it had been a while since he hadn't gone to visit other planets. However he just concluded she was just going to be another one of those pretty girls hanging at every word he said.

When the fairy could finaly see straight, and apologize to the other victim of the altercation, she was met with the sight of a handsome young man, standing up and looking at her, a helping hand outstretched for her to grab. She felt like this man's pale tone and messy hair were familiar to her, she was sure she had seen him before… Wait a minute! Wasn't he one of the teachers standing next to Mrs. Fargonda?

 _'Oh great Flora, why not start the year by knocking teachers off their feet, litteraly, that'll certainly put you on their favorite students list!'_ However she just contented herself of innerly sighing and accepting his help.

And after helping her standing up, the akward silent was quickly interrupted by the professor clearing his throat and putting back on his confident and handsome teacher attitude. The exact same act that won him the love of all those clueless girls:

" Oh please do forgive me, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you all right?" he said putting on his most convincing concerned smile.

Something was wrong with this teacher, Flora could feel it. his whole body said he really felt sorry but his hazel eyes showed something completely different. They were cold as ice, contrasting with his smile. But what really bothered her were the lack of warmth in them, more exactly the lack of aknowledgement for her. Flora had always been good at hearing, feeling and seeing things that others didn't, it probably came from her nature powers. From then on she knew that the man in front of her was someone hiding behind a mask. Hiding that coldness behind a mask of warmth and charm.

She needed to get away from him and fast.

"Oh I'm alright. Please don't apologize it was my fault too. Well I have to go. It was nice meeting you sir, good bye." And she quicly walked away in what she hoped was the right direction.

What the hell! Did he just get dismissed? Usually the less confident fairies would find an excuse to stay and ask questions about the school and him. Unlike the overconfident ones who would just plainely flirt with him. Those were the annoying types. But this one just simply apologized and ran away leaving him standing there like an idiot. Who did she think she was?! Nevermind she was probably embarrassed or even intimidated by him. Yeah that's it she already new she had no hope of catching my attention. Too bad she was actually quite attractive. Anyway he continued his way to his apartment putting the little accident in the back of his head. And went back on organizing his lessons on the creation of Omega for his 3rd years.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody this a new chapter, hope you like it!**

 **Oh and I really need your help could you please send me (by review or private message, you choose) ideas for Prof Darkell's first name. Something cool, and something a dark mage would have. The type of name you would find in winx. I can't seem to find any on my own. I hope you'll have better luck than me.**

 **Thanks in advance.**

 **ps: Thank you to all the readers who have reviewed and followed this story.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Your lucky Stella to have your own room, I have a room mate." Said a really envious Bloom while entering her new bed room. But she was instently met by a cry of pain. It quickly doned on her that the cry didn't come from her blond friend but by a weird looking plant. She had accidently stepped on one of his roots.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized to the suffering flower.

"Don't be, it's my fault I shouldn't have left all my stuff lying around." Said a sweet soothing voice from behind her. When Bloom turned around she was met by a girl her age. Probably her room mate.

"Let me introduce myself, Hy my name's Flora, and this is a talking plant one of my creations." Said the new girl when pointing to the pour (still crying) flower. " I'm Bloom." She said without thinking, and swiftly correcting herself. "I mean Bloom is just a name a like, my real name's Veranda of Callisto!" she had a glimpsed of Stella's proud smile. Her lying was probably getting more convincing every minute.

The three girls were then joinded by two other students. Tecna sporting flashy purple short hair and logistics sprouting out of her mouth. And finally Musa, a cute girl with Asiatic features and dark blue pigtails.

After introductions, they decided on eating in town so they left.

It was actually 6 pm, and Professor Darkwell was on his way to Mrs. Faragonda's offie, needing her permission to teach the 3rd year students on Domino's destruction. But when he finaly arrived at his destination, instead of one middle aged lady he was met with two. Both wearing confused and worried expressions, their eyes glued on a letter laying on the principal's desk. They were woken up from their silent thinking by the door shutting behind the new comer.

"Good evening, Mrs Griselda, Mrs Faragonda, I'm here to talk about a future lesson for my 3rd years. But of course I need to pass it by you before adding it to my history program."

Faragonda smiled at him, but he noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. She greeted him and invited him to sit on the chair in front of her and to Griselda's left. When he was comfortably set, he couldn't help from asking the question that been nagging since he entered the room.

"I can tell something's troubling you, I hope I'm not bothering you by asking what it is."he said as politely as he could not wanting to anger his (really powerful fairy) boss.

"Oh is it that obvious? Nevermind, well yes, there is something unusual that me an Mrs. Griselda discovered less than an hour ago. You see…"

But she didn't even have time to say another word because she was interrupted by an angry Mrs Griselda.

"AN IMPOSTOR, THERE IS AN IMPOSTOR IN OUR SCHOOL!"

"An impostor?"repeated the taken a back young man.

"Griselda calm down, we can't be sure yet. We haven't got all of the informations yet."sighed Faragonda.

"And what are the informations currently in your possession?" Curiosity taking over the history teacher. The white haired lady turned to him and answered in a matter of fact tone.

"This morning a young first year presented herself as princess Veranda of Callisto. However only an hour ago we received a letter from Callisto's royal family apologizing for having their daughter home-schooled until next year instead of sending her to Alphea."

"So who's the girl that signed up as Veran of Callisto?" he asked while nervously tapping his fingers on the desk in a quick rhythm that only he knew.

"We don't know."

"But we will find out!"added Griselda.

"As the principal of the school I have a small favor to ask of you." Faragonda said those words while staring him down with a serious look. He knew that this "small" favor was going to end badly.

A half hour later and a few miles away from Faragonda's office, the five girls were laughing and having dinner in a little restorant located in the center of Magix. Completely ignorant of the pair of hazel eyes watching them from afar nor the group of witches and ogre talking about them a few blocks away.

Ten minutes laterthey were only four. "the impostor" as Mrs. Griselda called her, had left her friends in search of a way to phone her family (and if Faragonda and Griselda were right, weren't the king and queen of Callisto).

He chose to wait her return, at the same time he noticed that the Princess of Solaria who had destroyed Paladium's classroom was one of the red headed girl's friend.

Suddenly everybody in the restorant heard magical exploxions from outside. The girls left money on the table to pay for their meals and ran out to see what the commotion was all about.

While doing the same, the young man couldn't but think, that he was right all along, something was going to happen or more precisely something bad was happening now. And he ran out to join the girls.

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to send me your ideas for his fist name!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks to everyone that sent me a first name for professor Darkell. They were all great! But I ended up choosing Dimitri. "Dima" for short. Don't ask me why I just thought the name was different and I like change. And I always loved Eastern European names. So sorry if it's not what you expected but it's just a first name, you'll survive.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

When he arrived at the scene, the fight had already started. The girls had transformed and were taking care of a yellow ogre. The pigtailed girl was using her music powers to disorient the big oaf. And suddenly out of nowhere ginormous plants wrapped around his legs and torso. He ended up resembling a big ugly looking burrito.

But what really caught the teacher's attention was the creator of those plants, the same girl he had ran into two hours ago. This girl was able to face off an ogre in a fight but she was too shy to speak with her good looking teacher. Was he really more terrifying than a big fat angry monster? He really hoped not.

He watched the plants toss their prisoner away. But after that things didn't roll as well for the fairies. They were immediately hit by two attacks from the witches. It seemed like it was his cue.

"And now prepare for the worst!" threatened the white haired one. All the girls were sprawled on the ground, disoriented. None having the power to counter act her ice curse. But weirdly the ice never hit them. It was stopped by a red force shield created by numerous ancient blood red runes and ancient writings intertwined together.

"Sorry, as a teacher of Alfea, I cannot let you hurt one of my students. So watching you freeze five of them without interfering is out of the question." You could easily see the witches' shock after witnessing their spell's failure. Wow these girls were really bigheaded. Did they really think their puny spell was a match to a magic teacher? Especially a black mage. Ridiculous.

"Be certain, that I'll personally make sure that your little stunt of tonight will be reported to my superiors including your principal." he made sure of staring them down before teleporting the young fairies and him in a flash of red. The witches were still staring astonished their way even after the group's disappearance.

The students and their teacher all reappeared safe and sound in the middle of Alfea's courtyard. Except the red head who was still trapped in ice. Darkell turned to the girls who were slowly but surely getting up and taking in their surroundings. They all had powerful but completely different auras. The Solaria princess seemed to be the only one with heat magic. She'll have to do. "You, could you please melt the ice around your school mate." Her friend in distress and the teacher's charming smile was enough to make her run to her friends and work her magic.

A few minutes later, most of the ice had melted away and the shivering girl was coming back to her senses. Stella was telling comforted words.

"Bloom, it's okay, your safe now. You know for an earthling I must admit you did very well. You were really brave…"

But she was cut off by her three angry friends. "STELLA!" she turned around and looked sheepishly at her frowning roommates and curious teacher. The nature fairy was the one to speak up for the whole group her hands placed on her hips looking down sternly at the blond. "Is there anything we should know about Bloom of Callisto?"

She signed, she was going to have to tell the truth, no point in lying anymore.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything later." but Professor Darkell smiled in compassion to the two girls, Bloom having woken up during the conversation.

"I think that the explanations will be needed now." And he pointed a finger at a something behind her. The headmistress and her head of discipline were heading their way. Probably searching for answers.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" asked a really angry Griselda.

"Ladies we were worried sick. I'm just happy that Professor Darkell was able to get you back home. His report will help us decide of your punishment. Now go to bed immediately. We will discuss this tomorrow."

But before they could enter the building, Griselda stopped Bloom:

"Wait Princess Verenda isn't there something you forgot to tell us?"

"Alright, my name is Bloom and I'm from Earth…"

"Hah, I knew you were an impostor all along!" pointed out the brown haired lady.

But Faragonda came to stand next to Bloom. "You're from Earth but you must be a magical creature if the barrier let you through. Now Bloom, why didn't you tell us your real name?" and that's when Stella added herself to the conversation.

"Mam it was all my idea you see…" but her red friend didn't let her finish and take the blame.

"I beg you, please don't send me away, I always wanted to be a fairy and my dream can finally come true!" she pleaded to the older woman. While that was happening professor Darkell was standing a few feet from the conversation, on the four other girls' left. He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at the girl's dramatics and muttered under his breath. "And I always wanted world domination but instead I'm stuck teaching in this hell whole. You don't see me complaining about It." but he immediately felt a hostile tension emitting from the aura of the fairy next to him. It was that caramelled skin one. She was trying to make him believe she hadn't heard a thing but she was failing miserably. How could he be so stupid and let his perfect disguise slip.

The only way he was getting out of here was if the Headmistress thought he had changed, but for that he needed the trust of the staff and the students. Every one of them. But this wasn't the old times anymore, he couldn't kill off every pesky fairy in his way. No now he could only depend on his good acting and manipulation. How was he going to get rid of this problem?

However he was woken from his thoughts by the sudden absence of the nature fairy's aura. They had been sent to their rooms. He went to join his colleagues' discussion.

"I don't understand, I thought there wasn't anymore fairy left on earth" Faragonda asked herself.

"Me too." Agreed Griselda.

They both turned to the only male of the group.

"Oh I can assure. If Bloom was an earth fairy I would've known. I dis hunt them down during a big part of my life."

"Well then who is Bloom?"

 **So are you starting to guess Professor's Darkell's past? And do you like his "dark" side. Thank you for reading. If you so far like this fanfic review, favorite and/or follow. Please. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 5**

The girls who now called themselves the Winx club were heading to their second class of the day. The first one had been with Professor Wizgiz on metamorphosis. The students were all impatient for their next period except for two girls walking in the back of the group. Bloom was still disappointed of her lack of results in the previous exercise. And Flora really didn't want to see their next teacher of the day.

Something was definitely wrong with him, he was powerful no arguing about that but in a dark and blood lust way. He seemed to emit waves of black magic. And that was enough to make her want to avoid him. But she was the only one who had noticed it. And Professor Darkell probably knew and didn't like it.

However she had to stop day-thinking and come back to reality when the group finally entered their class room. She followed her friends who unfortunately for her went and sat at the front row. When all the girls were sitting down at their desks. The teacher entered. Like yesterday he was wearing a white shirt, a tie and black pants. His dark hair as messy as ever.

He came in and walked to the front of the class where he half stood and half sat on his desk. He had of course all the girls' attention, making half of them blush by just smiling.

"Good morning, I' am Professor Dimitri Darkell but you may call me 'Sir' for short."

Most of the girls smiled at his words, their eyes glued on him.

"This year and probably the next two years following this one, I will be your history teacher. I will try my best not to follow the stereotype of the boring history teacher. But for that I will need your help." The students straightened up and nodded their heads, they really didn't want to disappoint the man.

"If I'm not mistaking, you had Professor Wizgiz before me, right?"

"YES, SIR!" they all confirmed.

While the teacher was continuing his speech, Flora was trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with him. He did teach to approximatively 200 different students every week, so he probably didn't notice nor recognize her. At least she hoped.

What Flora ignored is that Professor Darkell had recognized her the minute he walked in the room. Her flowery aura was easily recognizable in the middle of all the others. However he quickly spotted her because she was the only girl in the room not trying to catch his attention. She just kept staring at her desk. Trying to make herself invisible to him. Well it wasn't working.

He still didn't know her name so he used his trick card as teacher.

"Now each of you will stand up then sit back down at my signal, you will tell me your full name, title if you have one, your age and powers." And that's what they did. But he wasn't paying attention to most of them. After Stella princess of Solaria presented herself it was finally the green eyed girl's turn. When she stood up she couldn't avoid his eyes. He could see she was tensed and he had to admit that he felt the tension too.

"My name is Flora …., I am sixteen years old and my magic is focused on nature and plants." He continued looking at her. This little fairy from Lymphea could jeopardize his the lies and the mask he had built little by little all these years. This frail naïve girl could ruin everything. And he could do nothing about it. It was karma, making him pay for all the horrible things he did in the pat.

Flora was staring back at the teacher, trying to not look scared and weak underneath his gaze. Waiting for him to tell to sit back down. Both were silently starring into each other's eyes. Maybe waiting to see which of them would back down first. But their staring contest was finally interrupted by the noise of a ruler falling from a desk. Noticing all the attention they were getting, the young man hurriedly told Flora to sit down.

But before she could even move the bell rang. And everybody started packing their stuff. And what she dreaded the most happened.

"Flora could you please stay here a few more minutes. We need to talk."

She panicked. So she said the first thing that came in mind.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't want to be late for my first potion class. Could we maybe talk another time?" And without letting the man a chance to answer, she bolted out of the classroom.

The first school day passed quickly for the winx club, and they finished by eating dinner in the Dining Hall. With all the other students and the staff of the school.

The students discussing of their classes and new apartments but they were interrupted by an announcement of the headmistress.

"I have great and exciting news. As is the Alfea tradition, we will kick off the school year with a formal dance. It will take place tomorrow night and our special guest will be the boys from Red Fountain. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home." She smiled at all of the girls.

"But not to friendly, Chaperones will be there." Griselda continued. But she was quickly interrupted by her male colleague.

"Oh please Griselda, don't be such a buzzkill, let them have their fun, they deserve it." said happily Darkell.

Faragonda chose to ignore the two adults and added.

"Dancing is encouraged and the boys will bring a surprise for all. It will be an evening full of enchantment."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all the readers who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this fanfic. You can't believe how surprised and happy I am.**

 **I'll try and update regularly that way you won't have to wait too much. Trust me I know how annoying it is to have to wait a month between every update. If you want to review and ask questions go ahead. I love answering your reviews.**

 **Okay so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

The girls were walking down the corridors, discussing what to do today. Their classes had been cancelled and replaced by the preparations for the ball.

"So what do we do for tonight?" asked curiously Bloom to her friends.

"Easy Bloom, just prepare to have a ball!" said excitedly her blond friend.

Musa ran to their side.

"I'll take care of the music, what's a party without dancing?" enthusiasm dripping in her voice. They all smiled at their pigtailed friend.

"How about I help with the decorations?" Flora proposed. And with a movement of her hand beautiful roses wrapped themselves around one of the colons.

"It's lovely." Said a voice coming from behind. They all turned around and were surprised to see their history teacher walking towards them. He had the same type of outfit as yesterday. The only thing ruining his perfect teacher image was his messy hair and loose tie. He smiled at all of them.

"Good morning girls, I hope you are all ready for the ball tonight."

"Almost professor, we still need to go and help Bloom find a dress." Stella informed him. Thankfully the girls were clueless of their teacher's real thoughts. _'Do you really think I care about your shopping spree you stupid little girl!'_

But he chose to keep them buried away behind a mask of politeness and interest.

"Well I hope you enjoy your free day. However I need to borrow your friend Flora" he turned directly to the flower fairy. "If you're free, would you please walk with me." All her friends turned to face her, curiosity and confusion written all over their faces. _'Oh no he's probably going to do something to me to keep me silent! What do I do? Think Flora think.'_

"I'm sorry sir, but you see I promised Bloom that I would help her find her dress. Now come on Girls we don't want to miss the bus!"

She grabbed Bloom's arm and Musa's hand and dragged them behind her. She forced herself not to look back she really didn't to see his face. But she swore she could feel his cold stare on the back of her head. Hopefully he didn't have any secret spell that made mortal lasers pop out of his eyes.

She let herself relax when they passed Alfea's gate. But she didn't have more than five seconds to breathe before being bombarded by the girls' questions.

"What did he wanted to talk to you about?"

"Have you met him before?"

"Do you know him outside of school?"

"Are you secretly dating?"

"STELLA, of course not! Students and teachers relationships are forbidden in Alfea!" she said to her over imaginative friend.

"What it was worth asking? And your right, it's impossible. Your too much of a goodie too shoe to date a professor." She exclaimed in a serious tone. The others just rolled their eyes at their dramatic friend and climbed in the bus.

Dimitri was in front of his mirror, tying his black tie around his neck. In a few hours the ball would start off. He never like this tradition, it was the only time where he had to share the spotlight with the other pretty boys of red fountain. And he really didn't like losing to competition.

But unfortunately they had an advantage over him. They were datable. The girls would prefer going after guys that were available. He stayed untouchable. Not only was dating a student against the rules, but it also meant he had to care for someone and be loyal. And that would just be a pain in the behind, a weakness that he didn't need.

For tonight he chose to wear the usual but he added a fancy black coat with a pined rose on it. He heard that ladies really liked flowers. When he was finally ready. He exited his quarters and headed to the great Hall.

In the middle of the corridor he stopped dead in his tracks. A few meters ahead of him walked the group of girls that battled the witches. And the one who had been annoyingly avoiding the past three day was trailing a few feet behind. Perfect.

 _'_ _It was now or never'._

Flora was following her roommates to the Ball room. But her attention wasn't at all on their current conversation, which she remembers, was about the cute boys of Red Fountain. No she was thinking about poor Bloom who was probably going to miss a big part of the party.

Suddenly out of nowhere a hand grabbed her waist and before she could even say a word another hand was placed on her mouth, silencing her. Keeping her from crying for help.

The person behind her wrapped an arm around her waist and started dragging her into an empty and dark closet locking them inside. During the few seconds of darkness, her imagination went haywire.

Was it the ogre from last time or one of the witches? Here to take their revenge on the Winx club starting with her. She was scared no wait terrified by her situation. But when the lights were miraculously switched on. She concluded that not knowing the preparatory was much better.

In front of her stood the one and only Professor Darkell but without his usual handsome smile on his lips. No instead she was met with cold eyes.

Why did he snatch her away from her friends? What was he going to do to her? Erase her memory? Get rid of her? For what having heard his real sentiments and opinions about fairies and his job. That was just a pathetic reason to die.

"You are probably wondering what you're doing here?" he asked her. Taking her silence as a yes he continued.

"Well you didn't exactly give me a choice. You avoiding me all the time forced me to take action."

"So you locked me in a closet…" Flora added, a hint of terror and incredulity in her voice.

"You're right, when you think about it, it is quite unprofessional of me…" he said mostly to himself.

Flora interrupted his thoughts and asked one of the questions that had been bothering her for a while. "Professor, what did you need to tell me?"

The man came back to reality and his gaze landed back on her. And she couldn't avoid it because of the small space, leaving only a few centimeters between the both of them. He stayed silent, and that silent was little by little getting on her nerves.

Oh don't be mistaking, Flora is usually a very calm and patient fairy but she had her limits. Especially when she had accidently seen the real face of her charming teacher and now because of that same teacher, she was trapped in a closet not knowing what would come next.

So she spoke up and made sure that the man in front of her knew exactly what she thought of the situation.

"Why… why are you doing this? Are you scared…?"

"What?! No!" he vehemently denied.

"What I meant was… are you scared of me telling my friends. Well don't be, I won't tell. I promise." She said with a soft and timid voice. «It's not like I saw you kill someone, I just heard you speak your real opinions about your job and fairies."

"I don't trust people. Especially when the only thing I can rely on is an insignificant promise." He retorted, crossing his arms. Reducing even more the space between them.

"All that acting, lying, hiding doesn't kill you inside? Keeping all your true feeling hidden. It must really irritate you sometimes…"

"Stop speaking nonsense!" he interrupted his anger starting to take over. Shocked by his reaction Flora fell silent. A few minutes passed in the quiet. The two just contented looking in each other's eyes. One trying to calm down and the other regaining her courage. She took a big breath and took a step forward. Her body ending up lightly brushing against his, but she didn't care.

"I won't tell my friends that their handsome and charming teacher is just A BIG FAT LIAR." She noticed that he wasn't looking her way. He was avoiding her eyes by looking at his feet. She quickly rectified that. She placed a hand on his cheek forcing him to look in her eyes.

"You can trust me." The moment seemed to last hours instead of only seconds. He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on her shoulders leaning in to better stare into her eyes.

"You don't understand… I can't trust anyone…" but he wasn't able to finish because of the sudden opening of the closet's door. And there stood Bloom frozen on the spot. Probably misunderstanding the scene in front of her. Her shocked expression made them suddenly realize their closeness. The realization made them take a step back from each other. Flora turned to Bloom and softly said:

"Bloom let me explain…" but her red friend didn't let her finish and before violently closing the door she apologized:

"Sorry don't mind me, I was just looking for scissors!"

They both stayed their eyes glued to the door, not believing what just happened. A few minutes passed before Flora finally spoke.

"We should join the others, and go to the ball. People will wonder where we are." She proposed still a bit dazed by all the events.

"Yeah I don't want more than one person barging in on us and spreading unneeded rumors throughout the school. You go first, I'll wait a few minutes before exiting."

"Okay" she got out of the cramped closet and she thought up an excuse for her lateness while walking down the corridor.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. I know some things are not very logical or very loyal to the cartoon but I still hope you liked it.**

 **See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody here's another chapter! I would like to say a big thank you to all the readers that reviewed and started following this story!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **Chapter 7**

The girls were talking about Musa's playlist when they were joined by their green eyed friend.

"Where were you? We were starting to get worried when we didn't see you pass the doors after us." asked Stella. Grabbing a drink from the buffet. Fortunate, Flora had already prepared an answer for her friends' questions.

"I went to help some teachers for last minute touches for the decorations." She said adding an innocent smile to the end of her excuse.

"Well don't worry you didn't miss much." Tecna informed her. But before she could continue briefing her on what she missed, Bloom entered the Ballroom still in her casual outfit and ran to their sides. Stopping to catch her breath after her exhausting little sprint.

Flora would have really wanted to talk to Bloom in private about what she walked in earlier. But she decided to confront her about it later. Now was not the time. She seemed to have something important to tell them.

Dimitri walked in the ballroom a few minutes after her and joined his colleagues talking on the side of the room. But his walk was cut off by three of his second year students, all wearing the same flirty smiles on their faces.

"Professor Darkell, would you like to come and dance with us?" the one in the middle asked him in her annoying high pitched voice.

"Sorry girls, but I can't."

"Why not!?" they all whined at the same time.

"It's forbidden for a teacher to have any relationship with his students outside of class and sadly includes slow dancing."

When he sa their dejected expressions he quickly added:

"I would have loved dancing with you girls but I really don't want you getting in trouble with Mrs. Griselda because of me. It would be too selfish of me." His words made the fairies smile at his "kindness". After wishing him a good evening before taking their leave.

When he turned around to continue his conversation with professor Wizgiz on the history of shapeshifting he noticed Flora and her friends in the distance.

 _'_ _What are they up to?'_

The girls couldn't believe what their red headed friend had just told them. In a few minutes little nasty creatures would pop out of the eggs that the specialist had planned to offer them, all because of a curse casted by the Trix.

"What are we going to do?" Musa exclaimed when she saw the chest being brought in and opened.

"Do a counter curse." ordered firmly a voice behind them.

And for the second time of the say, they turned around and were faced with their history. But contrary to last time he wasn't smiling, his face only showed seriousness.

"Make a circle and hold hands." They followed his instructions without any questions, well except Stella of course.

"Aren't you going to do it with us?" when she noticed that he didn't join the circle.

"My powers are not compatible with yours. Now repeat after me." They nodded their heads signaling him that they were ready.

"What it once was let it be again." And they said it until the spell worked wrapping the eggs with a gold glow. And just in time.

After their use of magic, they were all exhausted. One or two of the girls almost lost their footing. "Brilliant, you did a good job. I will inform Faragonda of your talent in counter spelling, I'm sure she will be proud of you five." He congratulated them. They smiled at his words.

A handsome specialist gave Stella a golden egg, but before she could even open it Musa snatched it from her and handed it to Flora.

"Flor are you thinking what I'm thinking by any chance?"

"I am indeed, luckily I studied Palladium's lesson very well. Now I'll make a little surprise blossom for a three little witch friends." And her green magic enveloped the egg before disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"What did you to the egg?" asked a confused Bloom.

"I'll tell you later now run and go change." But her red friend didn't leave immediately, her gaze passed from Flora to the teacher standing next to her to land back on Flora.

"And about….?" But this time Darkell spoke up.

"Like your friend said, she'll explain later. Now go or you'll miss out on the ball." Bloom chose to listen to him and ran as fast she could to her bed room.

"Well girls, because of all that, I didn't even have to compliment your dresses. You all look lovely tonight." Said Professor Darkell. He looked at all of their outfits and they instinctually stopped on the red roses of Flora's dress. Now that he noticed, she cleaned up nice.

Remembering that they hadn't yet finished their conversation, he extended a hand to her, shocking all the girls' including Flora. "Being that our outfits match, would you like to dance?"

She understood immediately that he wanted to talk, so she agreed by placing her hand in his.

"Of course."

They heard Stella yell in the background. "I KNEW IT! YOU ARE DA…" but Musa put a hand on her mouth muffling her rest of her blond friend's words.

He led them away from the others. While she placed quite timidly her other hand on his shoulders, he wrapped an arm around her waist. They swayed to the music's rhythm. Flora was looking passed his shoulder trying to avoid eye contact.

Dancing with a teacher was already embarrassing enough. She could actually swear that she could feel every Alfea girls' glare on her. And maybe even Griselda's, she knew she was so going to regret this.

"I'm going to do something that I thought I would never do." His breath was tickling her ear making her shiver a little bit. He continued.

"I'm going to let you keep your promise…"

"You mean you're going to trust me." Rephrasing his words in her way.

The mage's eyebrow twitched annoyed of being corrected.

"Yes…I'm going to try and trust…" he said greeting his teeth. Saying these words was killing him inside.

Flora raised her eyes to him, staring at him.

"I won't betray your trust, don't worry." Honesty pouring out of her voice. And she smiled sweetly at him. He smirked back at her, and she was ecstatic about it.

You're probably asking yourself why, it's not even a real smile. Maybe. But it was the first time that she professor Darkell without his mask on. There wasn't any fake charm or politeness covering up that smirk. And she liked it. After that they just continued to dance, laughing at professor Wizgiz getting scolded by Griselda after transforming into a mouse and passing between everybody's to get to the buffet quicker, resulting in a lot of scared screams.

But good things always came to an end. Flora caught a glimpse of her friends running out of the ball room. Something bad happened. She turned to tell Darkell but he had already noticed and took her arm in grip leaving the room.

"Let's go, I think something happened to your friend Bloom.

 **Thanks a lot for reading this fanfic! See you soon! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like, thank you to all of you reading or reviewing or following this story. I'm so sorry for the wait and the size of this chapter. I know it's small. but I thought it would be better to separate chap 8 and 9 this way, i know there is not a lot of things happpening in this chapter. I'll try to make chap 9 much bigger. Anyway if you use some of your free time to review or follow or favorite this story that would be great.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8**

Thank god, Bloom was in one piece which was surprising seeing the gigantic block of ice laying a few meters away from her.

"What happened?" Asked sternly Professor Darkell on Flora's side.

"The Trix. They took Stella's ring. I tried to stop them. I'm sorry." Her face only showed sadness and regret.

"Oh bloom are you okay? Are you hurt? How did you escape without a scratch?!" questioned a concerned Stella. Bloom cheered up quickly and beamed when informing everyone that she grew wings. But her high spirits quickly disappeared at the memories of her failed attempt of stopping the witches.

"I still couldn't win and stop them…" she muttered looking down.

Musa approached her friend and put a hand on her red friend's shoulder. But the next comforting words didn't come out of her mouth.

"It's not your fault. Three experimented witches against a first year fairy. Let's just say the odds weren't on your side." The young man stated in a matter of fact tone and his words were immediately followed by a smiling Flora. "Don't worry Bloom. The tix haven't got the ring. Remember the spell I did?"

"Yeah what was that?" so for the others Flora and Musa explained everything. Dimitri had to admit that he was quite impressed. No wonder Professor Palladium and Wizgiz praised so much the flower fairy at yesterday's dinner.

"Well girls, I think it's time for you to go and join the others." And that's what they did. But just before entering the building Flora turned around to smile at him. Which could easily translated as a "good bye" and "thanks". He answered her smile with a nod.

He to entered the building but instead of heading to the ballroom he went down another corridor and knocked on the enormous oak door located at the end.

"Come in" said a voice on the other side of the wall. He entered the room and sat in a chair in front of a huge desk. And sitting behind it was the Headmistress.

"Professor Darkell. How may I help you?"

"Actually I'm here with news."

After Bloom's late and grand entrance, the Winx had a great time. They all danced, talked with their guest. Stella, Tecna and Bloom were even able to dance with three really handsome boy from Red Fountain. And if Flora wasn't mistaking, their names were Sky, Brandon and Timmy. Time passed quickly and it was time to say good bye and go back to their bedrooms.

Bloom and Flora were preparing for bed. Bloom was already tucked in while Flora was doing last minute checks on her plants. "Flora you know… the girls told me about you and Professor Darkell dancing together. And I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Professor Darkell in a relationship?" Bloom finally blurted out. Flora almost lost the grip on her watering can she was holding. She hadn't predicted her friend to be so… blunt.

"No, Bloom we're not" she answered her friend.

"You would tell me if there was something between you two, right?"

"Don't worry, if he and I had romantic feelings for each other you be the first to know."

She smiled at her flower lover friend. "Good night Flora."

"Good night Bloom."


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the wait and shortness of this chapter I'll try to make it up to you.**

 **Thank you so much for all of you who favorited or are favoriting this story, it really encourages me to continue writing this story.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 9**

A week had passed since the ball. The girls went back to their classes and everyday life. Which was quite boring compared to their first days of school. Well hopefully today would be more interesting.

Today the Winx were supposed to go on a field trip. The news of going to the swamp hadn't been very well taken by the class. There was some complaints here and there, even one of the girls went as far as to ask Palladium if they could go to the mall instead. He had unfortunately refused the offer.

So right now they were packing some stuff and putting on their outfits given by the school. And Stella of course didn't like their color.

While the girls were doing that, on the other side of the school two professors were discussing the fieldtrip.

"So Palladium, ready for your day surrounded by mosquitoes, mud and whining girls?"

Joked his colleague while sitting at a desk and correcting copies.

"You're coming with me you know." Reminded the elf.

"Why?!"

"I have four groups to supervise and one of them will be advancing faster because of the nature fairy. So yes Dimitri you're coming with me."

The young dark haired man sighed and started piling and putting back his corrected copies in one of the drawers of his desk.

"Fine, let's go get the students."

A few hours later, a few miles from the school.

"Okay girls, we will be starting the exercise from this clearing. Professor Darkell and I will be monitoring your successes and failures of listening to the voice of nature…" But before Palladium could continue his speech, he was interrupted by a shrill voice on his left.

"Professor! A mosquito bit me!"

"That's quite normal, we are in a swamp there is bound to be a few mosquitoes." He said nervously, looking at his colleague for help.

"But Sir, look where it bit me." She whined while pointing at her thigh. All the students laughed at their blushing teacher.

"Would you like for me to put some cream on that?" proposed Professor Darkell making all the girls stop laughing and imitate their teacher's red cheeks. Not wanting to hear the girl's answer he quickly changed the subject.

"Your objective is to make it to the other side of this swamp without using your magic."

"What?! How are we supposed to do that without magic nor a GPS!" cried Tecna from the back of the group. Palladium was the one to reply. "By listening to Mother Nature of course! Now go and remember we will be watching your progress." And he disappeared in an explosion of sparks.

' _Not bad Palladium'_ thought Darkell when he saw the impressed looks on the students' faces.

"Good luck." And he too disappeared. Leaving behind him a wisp of black smoke.

Professor Darkell wasn't easily impressed, but today was an exception. He was impressed by these girls. Their courage when distracting the blue troll away from students. He was also quite surprised by Bloom and Flora's strong intuitions and connection with the forest. Stella and Tecna had unfortunately showed their lack of patience. But they still would get a good grade.

When their little adventure was over and they climbed in the specialist's jet, Darkell joined Palladium and the other students. He reported the girls' actions. You could easily see that the elf was pleased with the girls' results.

In the end it had been quite an interesting day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait. It's been a hectic month. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed favorited or followed this story or me. You're the reason I'm still writing this story. This story was only meant to help me "practice" my writing skills but now it has become one of my favorite pass times. Again thank you!**

On Friday nights, teen age girls usually go hang out with their friends at the movies or go on dates with their boyfriends. But not our Winx club. No. They end up on kitchen duty peeling potatoes.

"I don't understand!"

Said Bloom after finishing peeling her 42nd potato.

"Why can't we use magic to cook dinner, it would be so much simpler!"

But she was quickly answered by the grumpy head chef entering the room.

"Because handmade is healthier and tastier." He half said half grunted.

Than he started going around criticizing and yelling at the poorly peeled potatoes and badly tossed omelets'. Especially at Bloom whose omelet had ended up hanging on the ceiling's fan. While the chef was yelling, the girls panicking and Flora looking for the switch, no one noticed the history teacher entering the room. However they finally noticed his presence when he was covered head to toe in egg. Flora and Bloom ran to him shock written all over their faces.

"Professor! We're so sorry!" Bloom profusely apologized. While Flora was handing the professor napkins.

"No hard feelings girls. It'll teach me not to eat between meals." He politely answered and tried to wipe off all of the sticky substance from his face and shirt but he was failing miserably. The girls went back to cooking and tidying up while getting yelled at by the cook. Except Flora who took pity on the struggling professor.

"Here let me help you." She offered without thinking and approached him and with a napkin started wiping off a few smudges on his left cheek that he had missed. She was so focused on her task, it took her a long time before noticing the lack of space between them. Her front was brushing his, she really hoped that her blush wasn't too obvious. When their eyes met she smiled shyly at him and she could have sworn she saw the corners of his lips twitch on the border of a real smile.

On the other hand, Dimitri didn't know what to think except maybe that a very beautiful girl was standing very close to him, he could smell her hair, mint and strawberries. He was surprised that he liked it, of course he would never admit that out loud. But he quickly came back to earth when she stepped back, apologized one last time and rejoined her friends. He grabbed the bags of tea he had come here for in the first place and left the kitchen in direction of his apartments.

A week passed since the little kitchen fiasco. The winx had been quite busy since. Stella going on a date than being kidnapped and replaced by an imposter and finally the Trix stealing the blond princess's ring.

And now the girls wanted to know why those witches wanted so much the magic object. Bloom had decided that they should do some researches on the ring's history and who better to ask on history than their history teacher. So during one of their free times all five of them marched to his classroom.

"Good morning girls, what brings you here in my office this early?" he greeted them forcing on a charming smile. _Can't I have a few minutes of peace in this school without pesky brainless girls coming to pester me for stupid reasons?_ Let's just say that behind that handsome smile hid a very irritated man and he wasn't a morning person.

"We had a few questions we wanted to ask you." Bloom was the one to answer. The girls sat on the front row desks facing the teacher.

"Ask away."

"Do you know anything about the ring of the princess of Solaria?" Tecna continued in Bloom's place.

"You mean the Sword of Power?"

"Yes!" the girls answered at the same time.

"Okay let's see, its part of a rite of passage for the princess of the sun and moon of Solaria."

"That means it belongs to you." Stated Bloom pointing a finger to Stella.

"Of course it does! I could have told you all of that myself." Stella snob Illy replied. Except Flora no one noticed the flash of irritation at Stella's comment appear on the teacher's face.

"As I was saying, the ring is a very valuable and important object. I wouldn't say it's the most powerful thing out there, I know of much worst but it is still impressive. According to legend the Sword of Solaris was created a long time ago. It was sculpted out of a stone immersed in a spring of light. And is one of the many last gifts offered by the Great Sacred Fire."

But of course the serious atmosphere of his speech was completely shattered by the blond princess.

"Wow! And I thought Solaria's history was ultra boring!"

Making her friends laugh.

"Professor?" Flora asked.

"Yes Flora?"

"What is the sacred great fire?"

"Well our universe, as we know it, was created eons ago by the Mythical Dragon who sparked the Sacred Fire."

"I think the dragon isn't real, it's just a symbol or an embodiment of good against evil, right Professor." Stated matter of factly Tecna.

"Miss Tecna I don't think you should consider the Great Dragon so lightly. The Dragon isn't just a simple legend that you tell your kids before putting them to bed. Do I have enough time to tell you the whole story? Yes it seems so. Okay let me start at the beginning.

At first there was nothing, then out of the deep darkness a dazzling light appeared. It was the Great Dragon. And with his fiery breath he created a multitude of different worlds and spread light life and heat across the universe. Eventually the dragon became exhausted and chose to lie down and rest in a place called Domino. "

"But isn't Domino a cold dark and unfriendly place?" asked a surprised Stella.

"Now it is." Answered nonchalantly Darkell. "But it used to be a happy and prosperous place before dark forces attacked Domino and put out the Dragon's flame once and for all. The magical dimension hasn't been the same since." All the girls notice the gleam of excitement that appeared in their professor's eyes at the mention of Domino's downfall against the dark forces. But quickly forgot about it when the bell announcing the of classes rang through the school.

They all thanked him and left to prepare for their next move: infiltrate Cloudtower.

 **So what did you think about this chapter? Was it okay? Was it long enough? Did you like how it played?**

 **I'm warning you now, like in this chapter I will not be writing about all of the Winx's adventure. Because most of the people who read this already know these episodes by heart so I can assume they're here to read something a bit different. Don't hesitate to review favorite or follow if you liked. Receiving your reviews will make me want to write the next chapter faster ;).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The office of the really feared principal of the really terrifying witch school is located high up on the top floor. These high towers were always unnaturally surrounded by a cluster of dark and lightning filled clouds, hence the name of the school: CloudTower.

To be able to control and monitor all the evil teen witches living in the school you need to install powerful spells and alarms in every corridor and room. All in the purpose of informing the headmistress on every activity taking place in the school. And that's exactly what Headmistress Griffin did. Moreover one of these alarms was ringing right now.

"Someone has step foot in the Archives' room! Let's see who it is…"

She magically turned on her monitoring glass ball located at the edge of her desk. It projected a scene that surprised and pleased the woman.

"Oh goody! The fairies are paying us a visit." She turned to the other side of her desk and pressed a button that immediately turned on a hologram showing Alfea's history teacher professor Darkell.

"Hello Griffin, may I know the reason for this wonderful call?" he asked sarcastically, smirking at his old time friend.

"Dimitri guess who just stupidly entered my school without my permission and is right now foolishly snooping in my Archives' room." The professor frowned at the woman's words, she was right that was a really foolish thing to do. And according to her grinning face the person in question mustn't be a serious threat.

"Please spare me your silly games and just spit it out already."

"Five students of yours. The nerve they have, entering my home without an invitation. They deserve to be taught a lesson!" she told him angrily.

The pale faced man raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Wouldn't it be best to inform Faragonda and let her deal with it?"

"That would take out all the fun for me. I'll give them a warm welcome before calling Faragonda to the mix!" she cackled evilly already planning the fairies punishment. "Do you want to come and watch the show with me?" she inquired.

"I would love too. But Faragonda would have a fit if she caught me in Cloud Tower, she would immediately assume that I was discussing about Dark magic with you. And you know I can't allow that to happen, she already took away 80% of my powers. I've only got shields and teleportation left. If I was caught she would probably take that away too."

"Those centuries stuck in that rainbow puking school seemed to have made you a coward, Dimitri." She teased him.

"Griffin, it took me centuries to convince Alfea's headmasters to let me out of the Archive room and let me teach the students! I don't want all my work ruined in one evening."

"Dimitri, she'll never find out, have a little fun for once." He hesitated a few minutes, measuring the pro and cons. The hologram turned off. And the office fell in complete silence. But not for long.

A circle of blood red runes appeared on the floor letting through slowly the dark haired teacher.

"So what's the situation?" he asked curiously. She pointed at the screen showing a group of girls inspecting the shelves in the Archive's room. He made sure not to show any surprise on his face when he recognized one of the girls. Flora the plant fairy. And it took him only minutes to see that the other girls were her group of friends.

He already knew that they were a bunch of spirited and fearless fairies but this was just reckless. He watched them approach a book with the name Bloom on it.

"One of your tricks?" he asked his friend.

She nodded her eyes glued on the screen. When the red head one was about to open the book it suddenly transformed into an aggressive plant grabbing her arm. After freeing herself the girls ran out the room and down the corridor. They were immediately surrounded by an army of weird looking spiders. Spiders, fairies' greatest fear. He smirked at the girls' expressions. That'll teach them not underestimate dark magic.

Surprisingly it's the plant fairy who got them out of the mess by conjuring a spider eater. He smirked a little bit impressed. He'll have to inform palladium on his student's use of his lessons. They flew away being chased by another monster, however he was quickly defeated. The girls entered a room by smashing the door. What were they thinking? They should retrace their footsteps back to the entrance hall. They will be more vulnerable in a closed and small space. He always knew that fairies weren't the smartest creatures out there.

He rolled his eyes at the blond princess's overreaction at the appearance of a small dark insect. She lit it on fire as well as the rest of the room. The girls were trapped in the middle of flames.

"We should get them out of there." He said calmly.

"Just a few minutes Dimitri, let's give them a little fright before sending them back home." She said cackling like the witch she was.

"I think they were terrified enough for tonight, I don't want to have to explain to Faragonda why five of her students were barbecued to death. He watched a flame swipe to close for his liking at the green eyed girl. If they didn't do something right now there would only be ashes left of the girls. They continued arguing a few minutes. And when they looked back at the screen they noticed that Bloom had found a secret exit and the girls were hurriedly climbing out of the room.

"I'll call Faragonda and inform her of her students little adventure." Griffin told him turning off her monitoring ball.

"I'll go back before someone notices my absence. Thank you for this lovely show. Scaring little annoying fairies has always been one of my favorite pass times." He winked at her before melting into the floor surrounded by his usual blood red runes.

 **I know this was badly written, too rushed all lot of mistakes but I still wanted to publish something. I still hope you liked reading it. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Well see you tomorrow Dimitri too bad you can't come to the concert."

Palladium said sadly to his friend while walking to the buses parked in front of the school. His dark haired friend shrugged his shoulder and replied neutrally.

"You know I'm not allowed to leave Alfea. Anyway I'll just start Working on my third year's essays tonight that way next week when you'll be complaining about your work load l will be able to rub it your face that I'm completely free "

Instead of answering his friend the elf just rolled his eyes and climbed on the teachers' bus. Dimitri was heading back to the school when he was stopped by Griselda. _What does she want? Nothing good that's for sure._ He thought.

"Professor Darkell, I'm here to inform you that a few students are staying back as punishment for their intrusion in Cloud Tower. You are responsible of making sure they complete their task. "

"And that is?" he asked curiously.

"Cleaning all of Alfea without using magic or technology!" he smirked at that. _Faragonda really love taking away people's powers._

"Of course I will take care of it."

The girls were all looking out the window, watching the buses filled with their schoolmates and teachers leave for Magix. Bloom walked away from the window and sighed.

"There goes everyone. We are the only ones left..." But she was interrupted by a male voice coming from behind them.

"Well not exactly."

"Professor!" they all said at the same time, surprised to see their history teacher still here. He chuckled at their shocked expressions.

"Did you really think that Griselda would leave you here without a responsible adult to keep an eye on you?" They smiled at his words knowing that he was completely right.

"Sir I was wondering if we could invite some friends from Red Fountain to help us."

"Stella! That is against the rules!" Flora reprimanded her blond friend. The dark haired teacher seemed to think for a bit before answering.

"I don't see why not. As long as you finish cleaning the place."

"But isn't that cheating!?"Cried an outraged Tecna. But Bloom was the one to answer.

"Remember Griselda said no magic, no techno magic. She did not say no flesh and blood." They all smiled at that.

"Well ladies I'll leave you to it. If there's a problem I'll be in my class room. Good luck." And he left. Hoping a peaceful night without interruptions by the fairies and their petty problems. Turning around the corner he could hear them planning the after party. It seemed that the calm, silent and peaceful night he was hoping for wasn't going to happen

An hour later sipping herbal tea in his office, he heard the roaring sound of motorbikes followed by the loud sound of music. The annoying specialists had arrived. What would he give to have his powers back and with a spell block the horrible noises that today's people called "modern music" from reaching his office. He might also spike the kids' drinks with some deadly poison or something. Now that would be fun! He smirked and plotted while drinking his hot beverage. When he heard the music getting suddenly louder he decided to go and demand that they turned it down. He didn't want them to forget that he was the one in charge here.

He walked down the dark corridors, the more he walked the louder the music got. However while turning at the last corner he bumped into something or more exactly someone. They both fell hard to the floor. That's weird he felt he was experiencing _déjà vu._ And the feeling intensified when he saw the person he had bumped in. She was half sprawled on the floor rubbing a sore spot on her shoulder. A square box had fallen on de floor next to her.

He helped her get up.

"We should really stop meeting like this." She smiled at his comment and picked the box off the ground.

"Why aren't you partying with the others Flora?" he asked curiously.

"I was looking for you actually." She said making him raise an eyebrow silently asking for an explanation.

"The boys brought some cake, I thought you might like some. I mean it's our fault that you didn't go to the concert and had to stay behind." She said an apologetic look on her face.

His eyes widened in surprise. This girl was something he would probably never understand.

"Thank you for the cake." He said reaching out to grab the box.

But suddenly he felt it. His locked up magical core went crazy trying to escape it's prison. And that could only mean one thing. Dark magic was being used not far away from here somewhere on the school's premises. Now the real problem was what he should do about it. Leave it be and hope that the instigator of this power will crush Alfea and all the fairies to the ground making him a free man. Or go investigate and report to the headmistress which could make a good impression on her and make her trust him more.

He felt someone next to him shaking his shoulder waking him up from his thoughts.

"Professor are you okay?" the flower fairy looked at him worry in her eyes.

He sighed internally. Who was he kidding the dark magic wasn't even very powerful. If he sided with them all his work to gain the trust of the fairies would fly out the window and he would be probably be sent back to the archives re-reading all the books until his brain exploded.

"You froze up for almost 5 minutes, is something wrong?" he grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him while he walked fast in the Winx's apartment. In their heist the box fell to the ground.

"Someone is using black magic in the school and ready to bet that it is not one of your friends."

"How can you know?"

"You'll be taught how to recognize magical waves and cores in your third year. Now I need you to…" but he didn't finish his sentence instead he halted without any warning. Flora ended up crashing into him.

When she finally regained her senses she walked around him and stood in front of him.

"What is it?"

"They are using two different spells. A very powerful one and the other seems to be a conjuration charm."

"What could they be conjuring?" asked a confused Flora. He looked her in the eyes. His calm red ones meeting her slightly panicked ones.

"A distraction."

 **Suspens? Thanks for reading reviewing and following this fanfic. You are the best! unfortunately i'm having some problems with answering my reviews it doesn't work on my phone. So I apologize if I didn't answer your reviews. I read them all and loved them all thank you. xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A big thanks to xFireandIce101x (hope you'll like this update), wing slash 1(there will be more Flora x Darkell ;), LAFIN124 (when I read your review I smiled like an idiot for nearly 2 minutes. Thanks), Florafairy7 (I'm glad that my suspense is killing you, man that was sadistic to write). If I forgot someone that's probably because my review receiver is acting weirdly. I'm sorry. Anyway here is chapter 13.**

 **Chapter 13**

"A distraction."

"What sort of distraction?"

"If they had to use conjuration, probably a dark creature of some kind." He proposed. Flora grabbed his hand and started running.

"We have to go tell the others!" but right before opening the flat's door. He stopped her.

"Go warn them. I'll go see who took the liberty of paying us a visit."

"But…"

"If I'm right we have on our hands two enemies. And to stop the two of them I need to find the one that controls the other."

"Professor…"

"Flora I need you to go tell your friends and prepare yourself if the distraction comes to crash your party." she hesitated a few seconds before turning around and running in the flat but just before disappearing behind the door she said:

"Be careful."

Like if he was ever going to risk his life for a bunch of fairies.

He chose to teleport, his blood red runes surrounding him and only disappearing when he arrived in the headmistress's office. He immediately went to stand in front of her desk turning on her hologram sender. Faragonda appeared instantly.

"Professor Darkell is there a problem?" she asked curiosity and concern in her voice.

"You will never believe what I'm about to tell you Mam."

After telling her everything he knew, he waited for her orders.

"I want you to go and see who is behind all this but don't do anything before I come back. Your priority is to keep the students safe."

He nodded and ran out of the office.

While that was happening, Flora had explained to her friends the situation. Some of them had had a hard time believing her but the crashing window and the loud roar sealed the deal. The boys had left to search the east wing of the school. Leaving the girls running for their lives from the beast in the west wing. Couldn't he just go and chase someone who could fight back? Of course not that wouldn't follow the Dark Creature Code. And with his four arms, two enormous deadly looking horns, he certainly looked like a Dark Creature Code follower.

Tecna with an impressive backflip, kicked his head in the wall. His horns stayed stuck in it. Leaving us a few minutes to catch our breath. But the enormous dark monster a few meters away didn't seem to bother Flora's gossip seeking blond friend, she was having a great time spraying their furry friend with some girly perfume while she looked at Flora with a curious and teasing sparkle in her eyes.

"So Flora you didn't tell us why you and Professor Darkell were meeting up in secret while we were partying…" but unfortunately she didn't get an answer back because the Minotaur's horns finally escaped their bricked prison.

"Stella you made him angrier!" they all cried before running away like their lives depended on it. And in this case they did.

The monster was starting to gain on Flora, the last of the group. When they finished climbing up some stairs she felt a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her on the side in a small corridor hidden by a marble statue.

Her back was pressed against someone's front. That's someone's hands were lying on each sides of her hips. She blushed at the feel of a warm breath on her cheek and neck. Her concentration was mostly on that and the weird stirring in her belly, she barely noticed the monster passing without seeing her. A few minutes passed, she felt on her neck the person sigh in relief, and his body seemed to lose some of his tension.

She risked a look at his face and all of her relaxed at the sight of her messy haired history teacher.

"Is snatching your students and dragging them in a dark small space, a pass time of yours?" he raised his eyebrow in surprise at her out of character sarcastic question.

He answered with a devilish smirk and replied in the same sarcastic tone.

"Of course not Hun, that treatment is only reserved for you." They stared at each other in silence until they finally noticed their position. And hastily jumped apart.

"How are we going to stop that beast?"

"Faragonda took away all my powers except teleportation. You'll have to do it without me. But I can go get your specialist friends to help."

Why would Miss Faragonda confiscate his powers? But right now that wasn't important. She would ask him when there wasn't a mad half bull half gorilla running around her school.

"I'm coming with you." He nodded and pulled her to him. They melted into the mass of red writings. The first time she hadn't noticed the weird chill passing through her.

When they reappeared from the surface they were greeted by the boys very shocked expressions. They looked at Flora recognizing her quickly but they turned confused at the young man holding her.

"Who…?" But Sky didn't have time to finish his sentence because he was cut off by the man.

"We don't have time to explain, your girlfriends are in danger they need your help. Now hop in the circle."

Of course Riven had to argue when it came to being ordered around.

"You can't tell us what to do…" but suddenly the atmosphere in the room darkened and a dangerous aura surrounded the man.

"Get in now." He repeated in a cold voice. And they did.

They appeared just in time to save an unconscious Musa from flying into a wall. The boys jumped in to fight off the beast and distract him from the girls. While that was happening Darkell whispered into Flora's ear before teleporting himself away.

"When you're finished with that one tell your friends to go to Faragonda's office there is a magic monitor with that you can call the headmistress. I'll try to join you there. Good luck." He chose to appear in the school's center and that was the main courtyard. Locating the dark magic users will be easier here.

He sensed their aura instantly after closing his eyes in concentration. They were moving through the south wing's hallways. He took off in a run following his inner dark magic radar. He chose not to teleport he didn't want to appear just in front of them. Man what would he give to be able to fly again. He easily recognized the three witches who had bullied Bloom and overpowered the girls during their first night out. It seems that they hadn't taken their last meeting with him seriously and they were going to regret it. He would make sure of it.

They seemed to follow something a source of power of some kind. They were heading in the girls and the boys' location. Strange. But suddenly their glowing guide turned brutally in the other direction. Darkell made sure to follow them silently in the shadows. After 5 minutes of following the witches he suddenly realized something quite interesting.  
It was leading them to the headmistress's office. Was Faragonda hiding a powerful artefact that he didn't know about? And these three reckless witches somehow knew of it's existence. This was turning quite Interesting for the history teacher.

In one of the many corridors they passed he noticed some movement. As discreetly as possible he stopped trailing the three girls and went to identify the movement's origin.  
And he was quite startled to discover girls and the specialists hiding behind some doors and behind curtains.

He was surprised that they had yet to be seen by the enemy.  
It's official witches were dumber than fairies and until now he had always seen fairies as the lowest creatures out there.

They looked as surprised as he when he walked out of his hiding spot. A rune circle appeared around him he motioned to them to come and enter it.  
Flora was the first to come and join him. And the others followed suit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks a lot to all the people who read, liked, favorited, followed and reviewed this story. All those people make me want to continue to write. Again thank you.**

 **Chapter 14**

A week had passed since the Trix's little visit. Fortunately for the Winx, the witches had been scolded and sent back by a very angry Faragonda. And the Winx got their powers back the day after.

That morning Bloom's peaceful sleep was interrupted by a smiling Flora shaking her awake.

"Bloom, wake up. We don't have school today but that's not an excuse to lay in bed all day." Bloom thought that her roommate was much too happy this early. But she sat up in surprise when she finally registered her friend's words.

"No school?" she asked confused.

"Well yes today we celebrate The Day of the Rose. It's a day where everybody in Magix go and spend time with their mothers. Don't you have something equivalent on Earth?"

"Well yeah, it's called Mother's Day." Bloom replied while getting up and preparing herself for the day.

"I'll probably be leaving for my home planet in an hour or two. I still need to tidy up things here check my plants and finish my bag. Will you be going home too?"

"Oh no. One day is too short of a time. It'll only make me even more homesick than before." Flora turned at her with a sympathetic look before continuing to make her bed.

When Bloom was finally ready to go eat breakfast she said a quick goodbye to her friend and climbed down the stairs heading for the great hall.

She was surprised to see the great hall mostly empty except for Griselda and professor Darkell at the teachers's table and Musa and Stella sipping hot chocolates at one of the tables. She sat next to her friends and placed some food in her plate. Stella was the first to start a conversation.

"Hey, Bloom. Did you see? There's only Griselda and Professor Darkell left, all the other teachers have cleared right off. And you guys why aren't you going home?"

Bloom explained what she had already said to Flora earlier. "Only one day with my parents will make me even more homesick." The girls shot her understanding looks and proceeded to give their reasons too.

"My parents are splitting up. Its not the best time to celebrate a day for family. You Musa?"

"Well I haven't got anyone to celebrate it with. I lost my mother when I was really young." The girls comforted her by hugging her and holding her hands. But the moment didn't last long and the laughter and the planning for the day quickly replaced the sad atmosphere.

"I see you all have your day planned out." Said Darkell walking in their direction.

"Good morning professor!" the three girls chorused together.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a smirking Stella.

"Flora? She's in her room packing her things. If I were you I would hurry up she's probably going to leave soon." She grabbed her friends and exited without another word. Her obnoxious smile still planted on her lips.

 _How dare that little fairy talk to him like that, if I had my full powers right now I would have pulverized the girl. And I would teleport what's left of her to Omega. The perfect prison for the daughter of the sun King…_ but before he could do any of that he took a big breath remembered his situation, and took a few minutes to calm his anger down. He turned around and started climbing up the main stairs.

Flora was packing her last things in her bag while humming a melody that her mother used to sing to her. She had bought some gifts for her parents and her little sister and she was carefully placing them in her bag but before she could close everything up, someone knocked at the door. She wondered who it could be. All the girls had already left except Bloom, Musa and Stella who had probably went out to spend the day in town. Maybe one of them forgot something. But when she opened the door, in front of her stood none other than her history teacher.

"Professor?" she asked half shocked half curious.

"Hello, Flora I was wondering if I could talk to you." He asked her.

"Yes, yes of course." A few minutes passed, with only the two standing and staring at each other. The awkward tension was finally interrupted by Darkell.

"May I come in?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. A small lift of the corners of his lips at the view of the nature's fairy's embarrassed blush.

She hurriedly opened the door to let him in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cliffhanger. Okay I know I'm being a bitch. But don't worry because it's here.**

Chapter 15

A few days passed since the day of the Rose. The girls were taking a stroll in the school's courtyard.

"Every night I have the same dream. A beautiful young woman appears in front of me and calls my name and tells me to follow her. But I can't move and she won't tell me who she his!" said a really frustrated Bloom.

"It's probably just a dream." Replied nonchalantly Stella while checking her nails.

"No I'm telling you it felt so real!" The read head exclaimed.

"if you want Bloom I can do a scan of you. It'll maybe help us find out about that weird lady." Tecna proposed helpfully.

"Thank you Tecna!"

While that was happening Stella was blabbering about her prince charming to flora and Musa.

"The prince is so dreamy! I can't wait for him to ask me on a date…"

"Yeah we know you can't stop talking about him more than five seconds." Teased Musa.

Suddenly an evil gleam appeared in Stella's eyes.

"Oh please Musa! We all know that you like Riven. But he seems much more interested by a certain witch…"

"STELLA!" cried angrily Flora when Musa ran away tears running down her cheeks.

"And you Flo are completely denying the attraction between you and professor Darkell…"

"That's completely…"

Of course Stella wasn't finished.

"I'm ready to bet that there is something going on between you two, you just won't admit it."

She smiled proudly like if she just uncovered the world's greatest mysteries. Flora just rolled her eyes at her friend and went in search of Musa.

When she finally spotted her, the music fairy was climbing on a bus to Magix.

While that was happening, Darkell and Faragonda were discussing about a very important and debated matter. The dark wizard's confiscated powers.

"Thirty years ago, when I took on this job I was informed of your situation thus taking on also the responsibility of deciding and watching over your sentence. This duty has been passed along, headmaster to headmaster for centuries now. There has been times especially at first where you couldn't be trusted unless rid of all your powers and locked up in Alfea's dungeons. Of course your situation got better. People started trusting you little by little, letting you move into a private office near Alfea's main library, 90 years ago my predecessor offered you the opportunity to create Alfea's history cursus that would be taught to the students. And just 20 years after that you were allowed to teach classes. Also gaining back at the same time your teleportation magic…"

Darkell only listened half-heartedly at her really long 'you are on the path of redemption 'speech.

"Today I am proud to say that your actions this year, saving your students not once but twice, show that you well deserve my trust and that means you'll be given back a few of your powers back. I hope you will use them for good reasons and selflessly." She finished her sentence by looking at him through her eyes. A serious expression on her face. Suddenly a red glow surrounded him. He felt warm on the inside followed by the sensation that something that had been missing from his being for ages, was finally back. He took a deep breathing, bowed respectfully to her said his thanks and rushed out of that clamped up office.

 _'_ _Finally I thought that the old wench would never stop talking!'_ he thought relieved and free. Stepped out in the courtyard for some fresh air. Something he hadn't been able to do in the past for a longtime.

 _'_ _I've spent too much time in this hell but I 'm almost there, l almost have all my powers back, I'm on the right track to freedom.'_

But before he could even climb down all the entrance's stairs, he was surprised by the sudden appearance of one of the red fountain's aircraft. It landed just a few meters away. It's landing not discreet at all. And of course the fairies being picked up by this loud and flashy machine was none other than the Winx themselves.

'These _machines are bloody useless in my opinion. In my time, we didn't need those noisy things. We relied on our own flying and magical powers._ '

He waited a few minutes for it to flyaway before going back in. Already imagining the hundreds of copies waiting for him on his desk.

"Hey guys, thanks for picking us up!" said an overjoyed Stella to the boys. "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't answered our call." Added Bloom smiling, grateful for their help.

"So you're looking for your friend Musa, right? She ran off you said?" Timmy asked confused. Tecna was the one who answered first while sending a glare in the blond princess's direction. "She ran off because some people don't know when to stop talking! " Stella just shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, she didn't feel like it was that big of a deal. But before an argument could explode between the two girls, Timmy put a stop to it by declaring that they had arrived.

When the aircraft was safely on the ground, they stepped out one by one. The first thing they saw was Musa corned by a dozen of witches. Including the Trix.

"GUYS!" the pigtailed fairy yelled. The Bullying scene quickly transformed into a full blown fight. Because of their numbers and the Trix's powerful dark magic, the witches were winnng hence the fairies were getting their butts kicked. Tecna was passed out on the floor, probably from one of the witch's spells. Timmy was trying to wake her up but was failing miserably. Musa was fending off Darcy's attacks. Bloom was trying to avoid getting hit by Stormy's lighting. Stella was stuck behind one of the flaming cars. The boys were trying to reach the girls but they were stooped by the swarm of witches. Flora was just hit by one of Stormy's electric shots. It sent her slamming into one of the buildings knocking her out instantly.

Bloom couldn't stand watching all of her friends getting hurt by these evil girls. Something in her started to grow. She suddenly felt warm and powerful. A magical and strong light began to glow around her. Then a powerful blow followed knocking all the witches off their feet. Everybody turned to the light's direction in shock.

"What is that?!" yelled Brandon. Not understanding what was happening.

Some of the witches ran away in fright others were paralyzed in awe. When it finally faded away. Its creator Bloom fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"HOW DARE THEY EMBARRUS US LIKE THAT!" Yelled in rage Stormy. She was half lying half sitting on the ground no longer standing because of the force of Bloom's spell. "THEY WILL PAY!" she lifted her two arms in the air, lightning appeared on the tip of her fingers, dark clouds started to gather around her. Her eyes were glowing a weird dark pink.

"This is bad." Thought Stella, running to Bloom's side. She really didn't want her almost unconscious friend to be electrocuted to death. However out of nowhere a crimson red light appeared on the ground. And when it disappeared, at its place stood the one and only Professor Darkell. A very angry Darkell. His seem to be even redder than before. The same color as blood.

"You know what I despise the most?" he said in a threatening tone. Power oozing around him. His glare set on the three witches. "I despise people who don't do what I ordered them to do! And you know what I hate even more?!" The Trix took a step back in surprise from the amount of dark magic surrounding him.

"Isn't he an Alfea teacher? Why is his aura so dark?" whispered Darcy to her sisters. They both were too occupied by the deadly looking teacher to answer her.

"I absolutely hate it when not only am I disobeyed once but TWICE!" He lifted his hands in a particular way. It seemed like he was drawing signs in the air. He recited a long and complicated incantation in an unrecognizable language. Everybody's eyes widened when weird symbols or runes appeared on three witches body.

"What's happening?" cried Icy.

"I can't move!" shouted Darcy.

"MMMHMMHGEMMH…" tried to yell Stormy but a few of the runes were covering her mouth stopping her from opening it. Stella couldn't stop herself from grinning at the sight.

Darkell continued in his evil voice. "You know, I should disintegrate you right here right now. But I won't. Not because I feel pity. Oh no. I won't do it because first I don't want to dirty my hands with filth like you and second, I know that my good friend Grifiin will have something very special planned for you." And at that they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It some time for the rest to let everything sink in. but when it did Stella was the first to speak of course.

"From now on Sir you're my absolute favorite teacher." She declared punching her fist in the air. He raised a brow at his blond student.

"From now on… you mean I wasn't before?" he said half-jokingly. She scratched her head choosing not to answer.

After that little show, everybody started carrying the injured to the air craft. Timmy, Sky, Brandon carried Tecna, Bloom and Musa while Stella was shreding her teacher's ears off with her high pitched voice and many many questions.

"Where did you learn to do that? Was that Dark magic? Where did you send those horrible witches off too...".

He chose to only answer the first question.

"Flora called me asking me to come and help." He said coolly checking on Tecna and Musa's injuries.

"I knew it. You and Flora are dating. You see Flora's been denying it when I ask her but..."

"Wait a minute!" He interrupted her brutally. He had stopped listening to the talkative fairy for a certain time now. Because something hadn't felt right. And just realized what it was.

"Where's Flora?" The Flower fairy wasn't anywhere near the aircraft. He instructed the Solaria princess to go and search for her in a certain direction while he went the other. He chose to fly. From the sky it would be easier to spot her. And he quickly did. She was lying unconscious on one of the roofs, she was covered in ruble and scratches.

He swooped down and pulled her into his arms making sure she wouldn't fall. She was quite light he thought. He noticed that she was breathing. And her heart was beating at a normal pace against his chest. He was sort of grateful she wasn't dead. She was part of his list of persons he didn't want dead. And that list was really short. Almost nonexistent.

He flew into the aircraft, placed her on one of the tables and sat at her side. He didn't pay very much attention to the discussion happening behind him between the girls. He was more focused on making sure his fairy didn't fall off the table.

"You see I was totally right, Musa." The latter just rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"About what?" asked a confused Bloom?

"Well about, you know, Musa and her crush on Riven. And I was right about Tecna, and also about you Bloom. And I was totally right about Flora."

"I'm totally over that now!" Replied an annoyed Musa. Bloom seemed to still not understand what was going on. Tecna just ignored them.

"I mean, come on, Flora has Professor Darkell's phone number. Doesn't that just proves it?"

"You gave your phone number to Flora, Professor?" asked innocently ad surprided Bloom to the professor.

"A few days ago, I went to see her to give my number incase anything like this would happen. If you haven't noticed, you girls attract a lot of trouble. I thought it would be safer if you could contact me."

"But why Flora?" said a suspicious Stella.

"She seemed the most trustworthy." He answered automatically.

Stella frowned at his reply but didn't insist more. Because at that moment Flora woke up.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty!" joked Stella making everyone laugh. (Except of course Darkell and a really confused Flora.)

 **Yeah I know, I made you wait but it's finally here. Okay some of you might think it's a bit repetitive. Darkell saving the day... But I really wanted to write it like this. And look! It's a long chapter. Anyway thanks for your patience and I hope you liked it even though there are probably a lot of mistakes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

There was a really loud sound in the corridors indicating that a door had just been harshly slammed, probably in someone's face. That someone was F and the ones doing the slamming was a very angry Tecna and Stella.

And who could blame them? One had been locked up in a closet all morning by a lethal plant and the other had lost most of her jewellery and clothes to a bunch of narcissistic flowers. Flora's determination on passing her simulation test by storing and working on her creations in the girls room hadn't sat well with the girls. And now she had been kicked out of the room until her exam time in two hours. Unfortunately she still had a lot of studying to do. But she didn't know where she would be doing it.

Carrying most of the pots in her arms and ordering the ones who could "walk" to follow her. They went through the corridors not knowing where to tried the library but The librarian wouldn't let her little green friends step one root in it. She wouldn't accept the risk of dirt landing on her carpet.

The courtyard wasn't an option to many noise to many people. Most of her plants needed piece and quiet to grow. Maybe she could set up in one of the classrooms but she would need the permission of one of the teachers.

At this rate she would never find a good place to study !

When Professor walked out of his classroom , he was met by quite a strange picture. An army of weird looking plants were moving down the hallway taking most of the space. Forcing the passing students to lean against the walls to avoid being crushed by one of the things. But most surprising was that they were being led by a worried looking Flora. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts not noticing the odd and angry stares her and her plants were getting. She just continued on walking.

"Flora. Flooraa!" he tried calling her but she didn't seem to hear him. He sped up trying to catch up with her. "Hey Flora!" She finally woke up from her day dreaming when placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around startled by her Professor's proximity.

" Oh professor, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I was thinking." She apologized.

"Thinking? More like your mind was traveling to another dimension." His traditional smirk appearing when he saw the girl blushing in embarrassment. But then he noticed that her worried frown hadn't left her face.

"You seem kind of stressed." He said.

"Hum, yeah I have a big test in a few hours and I can't seem to find a good place to study."

He looked to the weird plants waiting behind her. The ones with faces and eyes looked at him with curiosity while de faceless ones just kept looking straight ahead.

"And you need all of those to study?" he looked in disbelief at her.

"Yeah kind of."

He sighed in defeat and told her to follow him. She did hesitantly not knowing where they were going. A few minutes later they arrived in a corridor that she had never seen before. They approached a wooden door at the far end of the hall. Darkell took out some keys from his pocket and unlocked it. With a sign of his hand he invited her to go in first. She took a few minutes before moving. Evaluating the pros and the cons of following this mysterious mage in an unknown place without witnesses. And no one knowing where she was. Should she trust him? She really wanted to. In the end, she chose to follow her guts, and walked in.

The inside of the room was quite spacious. The walls were covered by shelves filled with tones of books. The ceiling was so high you could think it didn't exist. In the middle of the room she spotted a huge wooden desk and two chairs. A small work bag filled to the brink with, what it seemed to be work sheets, was laying on it.

"Is this where you correct your papers?" She said amazed by the number of books surrounding them.

"This is my office." He replied.

"Your Office?" She repeated confused.

"Every Alfea teacher has one, and over there." He pointed to a door located at the back of the room that she hadn't noticed until now.. "Behind the door are my private quarters."

"I didn't know that teachers lived in the school." She stated surprised.

"Well not all of them, just the ones who's home are to far away from here." She looked at him when he wasn't looking her way. She wanted to ask him if that was his case. She reminded herself that wasn't a question you asked your history teacher. So she chose to change the subject.

"So Sir why did you bring me here?"

"I thought you needed somewhere to prepare your exam? " he raised an eyebrow at her question. "So if I were you I would tell your plants to come in and set up you don't have a lot time left." At his words she finally noticed that her plants had stopped in front of the door looking nervous in this new environment.

A few minutes later , the plants had been placed a bit every where in the room resting for the test. Flora and Darkell sat at the desk both taking care of their work load. But Flora had trouble concentrating something in the back of her mind was nagging her since she entered this room.

"Professor?" She finally gave up to the urge of asking.

"Yes?" he mumbled without taking his eyes off his copies but that didn't stop her for asking.

"Isn't a teacher inviting his student to his private apartments against the rules?" he rolled his eyes at her words _. I forgot that fairies were all a bunch of goodie too shoes , especially this one._

"We won't have any problems as long no one finds out, especially Griselda she can be a serious pain in the …" but Flora didn't let him finish that sentence.

"Professor!" She cried in shock. He realized his words, the kind of words he only said in his mind. It seems he was getting a bit too comfortable to this girl's presence and letting his guard down. But all these thoughts completely went out the window at the sight of the girl's indignant scowl. He just started laughing , man this girl was easy to rile up. It only lasted a few seconds but it had been a long long time he hadn't done that.

Seeing him laugh like that made her scowl go away, it was nice seeing him let go like that. She had hoped to see him smile but this was even better even if he was laughing at her.

"Anyway do you need help with something for your exam?" She was a bit surprised by his question but still shyly accepted his help. She showed some things she didn't understand in a few books. He proceeded to explain those things to her the same way he did in class. He might a strand opinion about the world. He was still a great teacher. But she noticed that even thought he could explain everything he seemed much more comfortable with the dark magic the witches and dark makes used then the solutions the fairies used to counter it. She wasn't stupid she had already noticed his hate for most fairies and his talent in dark spell's like the ones he used against the Trix. This just confirmed it. When it was finally time for her to go she woke up all her waking plants and a "wish me good luck" She walked to the door but before she could completely leave Darkell called her name.

"Hey Flora, if one day you don't where to study just tell me and I'll let you this place."

"Thank you Professor." She waved good bye and her and her plants headed to the exam site.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Musa, Flora, Tecna and Stella entered their apartment after a whole Saturday of shopping. Tons of bags were hanging from their arms and in Stella's case some were even hanging from between her teeth. Surprisingly Bloom hadn't gone to the mall with them. This morning she had told them that she wanted to go and take a walk, she needed some fresh air. However four hours later, she was no where in sight. She couldn't have spent all day walking. The girls were worried, and knowing that their friend was a real trouble magnet didn't help at all.

"She might be on a date with Brandon." Stella tried staying optimistic. But it didn't work.

"Maybe, but I'll feel better after checking up on her." Flora said, the others nodded in agreement.

They ran down the stairs and out of Alfea's main gate. Musa was the first to speak up. "So how are we going to do this?" She asked to her already transformed friend.

"I'll go first." Flora said. She raised her hands in the air and concentrated all her power on the grass beneath their feet. "It will show us which direction Bloom took." Suddenly a gold arrow appeared on the floor, it was pointing at the forest right in front of them.

"And now it's my turn!" Tecna replied while opening her small wrist-computer and used it to scan the area for any human living form. It took only a few seconds for it to beep in response. "Found her!" And just like that they took off.

Meanwhile, Bloom and Mirta were sitting on the grass, the latter explaining to the fairy how she had been tricked by the Trix. "You see Bloom? Those girls tricked you. What you saw in that book was just a big fat lie! You are not the reincarnation of one of the ancestral witch!" She explained hoping that the girl would believe her.

"I'm confused, then who am I? Why do I have these powers?" but before Mirta could answer, they were interrupted by a third very familiar voice.

"You want to know why you possess these strange powers. Well you won't have to worry about it for long because they will soon be ours!" It was none other then Icy, flanked by her two sisters, the three of them were levitating in the air chuckling at the oldest sister's joke.

"Oh look, she has company. You and Mirta make such a cute couple." Darcy added.

"Yeah, a couple of losers." Stormy loudly said and then broke into peals of laughter. And she was quickly joined by the other two.

Icy was the first one to recover from her hilarity. She sent a spell in the young girls' direction. A few seconds later they were both imprisoned in ice. However before the witches could do anything else, Icy was zapped by a yellow laser.

"Leave them alone!" Stella shouted in a demanding voice. She quickly melted the ice surrounding her friend. But before she could finish her task, Stormy trapped the four Winx between two tornadoes, in a few minutes they would be crushed. Not if Mirta could stop it while Bloom transformed she created an enormous illusion of a loud roaring monster just behind the three witches. The sudden sound startled and broke Stormy's concentration hens breaking the tornado spell.

"That's it I've had enough of you Mirta!" Icy yelled in frustration. She pointed her finger at the short haired girl. "You are just a bothersome little…"Mirta's shirt's design suddenly inspired her "PUMPKIN!". A spell shot from the tip of the witch's finger and completely surrounded poor Mirta, she suddenly shrieked and her skin and clothes turned into the color orange. When the spell was finally gone what was left was a sad looking pumpkin.

"NO!" Bloom yelled when she saw her new friend's new form. The Trix's laughter angered her. She slowly started to feel hot and recognized the sensation immediately. A sudden burst of power shot out from her. It's power was enough to make the three evil girls disappear into thin air and knock out everybody out of the air. They all recovered quickly from the shock.

"What an amazing burst of power!" Musa complimented her red haired friend. While her friends continued on talking about Bloom's true powers and what had happened to her today, Flora walked up to the pumpkin laying on the floor. She checked on her vitals and on the spell used but couldn't recognize it. She turned to Bloom.

"Who is this little girl?" She asked her.

"That's Mirta she helped me!" The fire fairy explained.

"There's nothing we can do for her here, I sense very dark magic at work!" Flora told them. "Then let's go back to the school we might find a way to break the spell there." Musa suggested.

And that's how they all ended up in their apartment, all staring at Mirta the pumpkin trying to think of ways to erase Icy's spell. A few of the girls mainly Musa and Bloom tiered from today's fight chose to go to bed and promised they would help tomorrow. Flora went to turn the lights off in her and Bloom's room. She chose to continue her research and her reading in the main room to not disturb Bloom. She quickly changed into her nightgown.

"Good night Bloom. After all that happened today you need some rest." She told her sleeping friend and closed the door. She went to sit on one of the sofas and opened one of her spell books. Tecna was researching on her laptop and Stella was well putting on some red nail Polish on her toes. Flora was to deep into her reading to even think about admonishing her.

A half hour later, someone knocked at their door. Stella seeing that her two friends were too focused to notice, she took it upon herself to answer the door. Trying very hard not to ruin her recently done pedicure. She was surprised to meet Professor Darkell on the other side of the door.

"Why hello Professor, what can I do for you sir?" She greeted him politely.

"Are the others awake too?" he asked her. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual polite (and in her opinion, very hot) smile. Now he just had a serious frown on.

"Only me, Flora and Tecna, sir."

"Can I come in?" he asked, already knowing that she couldn't really say no. He was a teacher after all. She opened the door and told him to follow her.

"Hey girls, look who came to visit us!" her words got the attention of the two fairies. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw their history teacher standing behind their blond friend. "Professor! What are you doing here?" Tecna asked curiously.

"An hour ago I felt a powerful burst of power. I suppose It was Bloom?" he sat on one of the free chairs.

"Yes professor, this afternoon we ran in with the Trix of cloud tower." Flora replied, closing her book and walking to the kitchen. She took out four cups. She filled one with some hot chocolate for Stella. Two of them she filled with tea, for her and Tecna. The last one she wasn't sure. For the last weeks, she had been going to his office quite a lot. She discovered it was a great place to study. She also remembered always seeing him with a cup of coffee. But that was during the day, and right now it was eight thirty pm. Darkell noticed her little moment of hesitation. So he decided to help her.

"The usual Flora please." And that's what she gave him. She handed the girls their hot beverage and sat on the sofa with her own. She felt her friends' stares on her. And she knew that it was because of Darkell's choice words. She hadn't told anyone about her many visits to his office.

"So tell me what happened." He said in his professional voice. Stella was one that talked the most, the girls would once or twice add some details that she had forgotten. When they were finished Darkell had already drank half of his coffee.

"So where is this pumpkin girl?" He inquired while twirling his spoon in his fingers. Stella stood up and went to get it from Bloom's room. She came back and placed it on the living room's table. Darkell lifted his right hand just above the pumpkin and muttered a few Latin words. A sort of red vapor started to surround the poor plant. The professor closed his eyes in concentration trying to recognize the black magic that was used. As he opened his eyes, the weird fog immediately dissipated into nothing.

"Well this his a problem, the magic that was used is pretty old. Miss Griffin even took it out from the witches' school program a few years ago." He said mostly to himself.

"How do you know that…" Stella tried to ask but she was completely ignored by the man. "This a sort of magic that can only be used for small damages like turning someone into a frog or a pumpkin, it is not the type meant for world domination or the destruction of a planet."

"Why is a problem if it can only perform small spells?" Tecna asked him confused.

"Well you see this magic is meant to be almost impossible to break."

"That's not possible. Mr. Palladium told us that every curse a counter curse." Flora said in disbelief.

"True, but some counter curses are harder to find than others." He explained calmly to her. "For that, we will need some books from the forbidden area of the library. Unfortunately I can't access that area without Faragonda detecting my presence. So I'll need to send some of you there with my magic, while the rest and I will be looking through the books we already have." Flora really wanted to ask him why he wasn't allowed to go. It reminded her of the time he told her that Mrs. Faragonda had taken most of his powers. But she knew now wasn't the time, not when they had company. But that company quickly disappeared. Stella volunteered herself and Tecna to go and get the books. She probably had a second motif. They left Stella using her powers as a flash light in the corridors. The door was closed behind them, leaving Flora and Professor Darkell in an awkward silence. They each sat and opened one of Flora's spell book. However Flora wasn't able to concentrate on the words. Her eyes stayed stuck on the same line for a whole five minutes, before she finally gave up and put down her book. Her reading partner noticing her lack of focus, did the same, he placed his book on his lap and waited for her to tell him what was bothering her.

"How come you can't go to the Library? " she blurted out without thinking.

"I don't follow." He asked not understanding what had made the girl ask this question.

"I mean, Faragonda forbids you to touch dark spell books, I remember you telling us that she took away most of your powers. And don't deny it, I can sense your aura is amazingly strong and very dark which is quite unusual for an Alfea teacher. Actually now that I think about it, I've never seen you go out of the school or go see your family or you friends. Unless you are sent by the principal or saving us from the Trix, I don't understand…" While she was ranting away, she didn't notice her teacher moving to sit right next to her, waiting patiently for her to cool down. When she was finally out of breath, he squeezed her shoulder asking her to turn and look at him.

"Calm down, breath." He gently rubbed her shoulder with his thumb.

"Do you really want to know?" She looked at him with a serious glint in her eyes. Her face just a few inches away from his.

"Yes please." He leaned in closer to her, they were now just a whisper away from each other. Staring into each other's eyes. His fingers slowly and hesitantly moved from her shoulder to the soft skin of her cheek.

"There are some things I can't tell you because they are classified and are not allowed to be known by the public. What I can tell you is that, I have been sent here as a professor as a punishment by the fairy council. They took away most of my freedom, and the majority of my powers because of what I did in the past." His fingers traced gently the length of her face.

"What did you do?" She half whispered trying to encourage him to keep talking by leaning her face deeper in his pale palm.

"Very horrible things." He said but at the same time he said those words he realized the position they were in jumped up abruptly and took a few steps away from her. He tried to make it like he was just going to pick up his book lying on the sofa.

Flora somewhat understood his action, the girls could come back any time and she really didn't need Stella to make stupid assumptions, but that didn't mean didn't mean she didn't feel suddenly cold without his presence next to her. She also kind of felt disappointed by his indifference. But those feelings would have to go away sooner better than later. There was no way a relationship could possibly works, he was her teacher. Furthermore she had quickly noticed his dislike for every form of light magic, especially fairies. And let's not forget that this was Darkell, he had all the students at his beck and call if he wanted to have a relationship he could choose any girl in this building. He could never be interested by someone like her.

Right in the middle of her inner monologue the apartment's door was slammed opened.

"We're back! And got everything you asked for!" Stella announced handing them the five books she was holding. Tecna did the same thing with her ten. After a few words of good night the girls went to bed, leaving the other two to their researchers.

Everything went back to silence, Dimitri read line by line scanning for any useful information. Minutes and hours went by, when he finally took a break to rest his red tired eyes he suddenly noticed the sound of deep breathing from the other couch. His caramel haired student was deeply sleeping, half of her face resting on the page she was reading before falling asleep. He smiled in amusement at the cute picture. He got up and went to get the blanket that was laying on the floor under the table. He layer it comfortably over her. As soon as she was surrounded by its warmth an unconscious smile formed on her lips. After making sure she was comfortable enough he went back to his seat and opened his book. This was going to be a long night.

What he didn't know was that a small pumpkin had seen every thing and was smiling at the two.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Flora woke up the next morning, she was stunned to discover that she had fallen asleep in the living room, the professor nowhere to be found. She also noticed that someone had placed a soft blanket over her. Who? She had no idea. However she put the thought aside for the time being, got up and stretched her arms.

A few minutes later, while picking up some books that had fallen on the floor she saw that Darkell had left her a note. He seem to have written down all the useful information he had read and also advised her on a few book titles where she could find more. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. She carefully arranged all the books and the note into a neat pile on the table, making sure nothing was missing. Then she went to check on Mirta and wish her good morning. The rest of day passed quickly, without anything unusual. Except maybe a surprise test in Flitwick's class.

However the girls didn't know that a few miles away, the Trix were chanting and brewing an evil curse that would put a stop to the calmness of the Winx's day. Weird smelling smokes and strange looking ingredients were scattered in the three witches' room. At every word they spoke thunder would echo in the distance. When the dark spell was finally finished, the chanting was quickly replaced by the sisters' hysterical cackling. A little creature formed from the weird concoction. "Sisters, Bloom's powers will soon be ours! " the oldest yelled in joy.

The five fairies were happily discussing in the living room. Dinner had ended, they were all wearing their nightclothes and were planning to go to bed in a few minutes.

"I can't believe that tomorrow is parents teacher night. Huh I hate this!" Stella loudly complained. And she wasn't the only one.

"I really don't want my parents to come to Alfea." Bloom added her two cents.

"At least both of your parents are coming…"Musa mumbled sadly under her breath. But that didn't stop the others from hearing her. Stella and Flora who were sharing a sofa with her, instantly hugged in comfort.

"Okay girls I don't know about you but I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." The others nodded in agreement, wished each other good night before slipping into their beds. The little creature that had been hiding the passed hour behind the living room's curtain took that as his cue to start wrecking chaos.

A few hours later most the girls' peaceful sleep was interrupted by a scream coming from Stella's room. They all hurried to the blond girl's side. Stella was sitting up her head between her knees.

"What happened Stella? Why did you scream?" Bloom sat next to her.

"It was a dream…" she answered not bothering to lift up her head.

"Oh Stella it must have been a terrible nightmare!" flora said while hugging her terrified friend.

"No it was more than that…" After making sure she was feeling a bit better they all went back to however the night didn't end there. Just a few minutes later they heard two screams coming from the other side of the apartment. This time it was Musa and Tecna's turn to be victims of weird bad dreams. After comforting their friends, the girls started to get suspicious.

"First Stella, and now Musa and Tecna? This can't be natural." Bloom whispered to herself. But before she could share her ideas to her friends, Flora told them to be quiet, she seemed to have heard something.

"Mirta!" the flower fairy exclaimed suddenly, she ran to the living room in the pumpkin girl's direction. She reached out her palm by instinct like the note of Professor Darkell told her to do. Out of nowhere a small hologram of the red haired witch appeared in her hand. The other girls stood around her impressed by Flora' s progress.

"Flora! I'm so happy you that you find a way to contact me! You need to be careful. I saw the dark beast it was here crawling in the apartment sapping one by one your energy, but it left as soon as dawn started showing up. So you have to prepare for tomorrow night its probably going to come back!" she warned them before fading away.

They looked at each other and they all had the same look of determination in their eyes. They all knew that they would need to confront the beast. But first they needed information, and Flora already knew who to ask.

A few hours later, as her first free period of the day came, Flora left her friends who were discussing about their different nightmares. She climbed up the entrance's stairs. She walked through two or three different corridors not very much used by the students. But before opening a small discreet door one her left she looked around her making sure no one especially a teacher would see her enter her history teacher's office without authorization from an adult. That would lead to a lot of questions that she really didn't want to answer and rumors that she really didn't want to create. When she was sure the coast was clear, she softly knocked three times at the door.

"Come in." she heard her teacher's voice answer behind the door. She quickly opened and closed the door behind her.

"Flora?" he was surprised to see her without her things to study. She actually seemed tired and nervous. When she sat down in the seat in front of him, he noticed dark shadows under eyes, proving his hunch about her being tired. He didn't even bother to ask what was the matter. He knew that she was going to tell him anyway, so he waited. Staring at her with a raised eyebrow, showing her he was listening. But is not what come out of her mouth.

"Hello sir, I was wondering if you could help me with an assignment for my magic creatures class." She smiled to him, trying to hide the urgency in her voice, the key was trying.

But he chose to play along with it, if she wanted to keep whatever was happening to herself, it was her problem. He told her to continue.

"You see, Mrs. Roselyn talked to us about some of the dark creatures that targeted fairies. She told us to do some research on the monsters we knew about before coming to Alfea. I know about a dark creature and I really wanted to research it more but for that I need its name and I can't seem to remember it."

"Well maybe by telling me the things you know about it, I'll be able to recognize it and tell you its name." he said completely ignoring her terrible lying.

"Well it's a creature that can only use its powers at night. It can sap peoples energy by making them have terrible nightmares…" she described vaguely. But that didn't stop him from recognizing the specie. It was a type of beast that he really liked using in the past against his enemies.

"It's probably a Nightmare Gargoyle. Creatures created by witches to terrify and weaken their targets." Flora's eyes widened in shock. He proceeded to tell her more about them. They were horrible beasts that prayed and fed on peoples' worst fears. But why was one hunting in Alfea? Thought Flora.

"Thank you professor for your help!" She said in a hurry. And quickly ran to join her friends outside. Moreover she didn't notice the young man looking at her with curiosity. Something was happening and he needed to find out what.

A few hours later, he was in Faragonda's office, telling her about his suspicion's.

"So you think that Flora and her friends are hiding something from us because she came to ask you about Nightmare Gargoyles?" she repeated a bit in disbelief.

"She came to see me telling it was for her magical creatures class. But oi went to ask her teacher about it she told that they were in the middle of studying pixies and forest elves. And you know as well as I do that trouble follows these wherever they go." It seems he finally convinced her because she nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes you are right, it is quite concerning." She looked out her window frowning. "The sun will set any minute now, when it does please go check on the girls. Come and get me if our suspicion comes true." She told him.

Ten minutes later, the sun had set. You could only the night's darkness through the corridors windows. Professor Darkell was standing in front of the girls' apartment's door. But before he could even knock on the wooden surface, he heard the sound of hissing from inside. It looks like the beast was already starting his night hunt. Dimitri placed his hand on the door and closed his eyes. He concentrated his attention on the different auras behind the wall. The monster's aura was only noticeable if you were looking for it like he was doing now. It was weird mix of pale blue, dark purple and vibrant red. It felt like he recognized these auras but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The thing started crawling through the apartment, it seems it was going in a specific direction. When Dimitri widened his mind's range, he quickly recognized the soft green and pink aura that was targeted by the beast. That's not good. However if he barged in now the beast would probably get away before he could even approach it. He concentrated his power around him and let himself sink in the floor surrounded by his blood red runes.

When he surfaced again he found himself small dark space. Clothes were hanging neatly around him. He was one of the girls closet. The closets door were slightly opened, just enough for him to see a bed and Flora probably pretending to sleep a few meters in front of him. He couldn't see the beast yet but by the sound of it, the monster was still in the living room.

Flora was laying on her bed, eyes closed waiting for the moment when the nightmare gargoyle would enter the room. Her whole body tensed at the sound of knocking near her, it was her! She repeated a few times the spell she was going to use in her head, making she knew it perfectly… but wait a minute, gargoyles don't knock!

She opened one way, and she was shocked to death to see her history teacher hiding in her closet of all places. She felt a blush spread on her face. Please don't le him see the inside of the second drawer on the left…

When he saw that she noticed him, he placed a finger on his lips signaling her to stay quiet and go with it. She felt better now that she wasn't alone anymore facing the creature. She smiled at him showing she understood. From then on they waited for the guest of honor to arrive.

From that moment, everything went quickly. The monster passed through the wall surprising the flower fairy, Darkell just had time to push her out of the bed before the beast could hit her with his tail. It seems that the monster has sensed the girls hostility and started being more aggressive. When the giant lizard noticed that his target had escaped his attack and was now laying on the floor, he chose to attack this time the human male on fours over her that was acting as her human shield.

"Darkell! Watch out!" the girl yelled. But it was too late, the giant reptilian tail crashed into him sending him flying into the wall on his left. She ran to him and checked on his injuries. As that was happening, the beast crawled out of the room. Dimitri noticed that instead of following the thing, Flora was staying at his side.

"Go I'll be fine on my own, unlike those idiotic girls you call friends. They are the one in danger. They don't have the level to fight a Nightmare Gargoyle, especially one that size…" he said to her. She hesitated a few minutes but seeing he didn't seem to have any serious injuries except a few bruises, she chose to do what he said.

When she joined the others in the hallway she was too late, the beast had jumped from the window and landed outside. The girls seemed exhausted. But that didn't stop them from regrouping around Stella and teleporting outside.

A fierce battle ensued between the fairies and the gargoyle, the girls were without a doubt in a tough situation, and things got even worse when the Trix came to join the fight. Bloom, Tecna, and Musa were knocked out by the beast while Stella and Flora were tapped in one of Icy's ice blocks. However before anything worse could happen, two figures appeared out of nowhere in the courtyard.

"It seems you were right Dimitri." Faragonda said while frowning at the gigantic creature that didn't have any right to be in her school. "Ill go check on the girls!" the young man yelled and ran to the girls' aid. Faragonda turned to the beast and blasted it with her magic. The monster roared in pain.

Darkell first checked on the three not iced girls. They just seemed out of magical energy, Bloom even got up on her feet again. Then he focused his attention on the huge block of ice floating in the air. Him and the red haired girl went to stand right next to it. He lifted up two fingers and used to draw mysterious forms in the air. As he did that, some red runes appeared on the top of the ice block. It led to the ice being split into million pieces, and the two girls falling to the floor, freed from their ice prison. Bloom ran to her two friends and tried to wake them up, while Darkell went to help his boss.

It didn't take long for everything to be taken care of. The Nightmare Gargoyle was destroyed, the witches had fled the scene and the fairies were one by one getting back on their feet. Faragonda asked Bloom and Stella to explain. Tecna and Musa went to stand next to them. But Flora had difficulties in standing up so he went to help her by pulling her by her arm. Even then she didn't seem able to stand very long. So he placed an arm around her waist and a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from falling. She smiled tiredly at him in thanks. This had been a very long night for all of them.

 **Okay so this is one of my worst chapters in terms of writing and time of update.**

 **Anyway, I finally chose what I was going to do for season 2 and 3.**

 **Okay this isn't going to be spoilers just a heads up. At the end of the first season flora and Darkell will be like best friends with some sexual tension. Season two wich I wont spend a lot of chapters on, there will be a twist between the two. Some sort of fight… at the beginning of the 3rd season real romantic feelings appear! …**

 **It will be a bit like that.**

 **So again thank you for reading and reviewing! See you soon**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter** **19**

What could possibly be so important that the old lady had to call me at three am in the morning !

He cursed in his head while climbing down the stairs to Faragonda's office.

Did those three stupid witches send another Nightmare Gargoyle like they did last week?

But before he could think more about it he was already standing in front of the director's door. He entered after knocking three times. It seems he hadn't been the only one called. Griselda, Palladium and Wizgiz were already here. And just next to them was sitting a crying Bloom.

This isn't good!

He had heard from Flora that the red haired girl had chosen to go back to live with her non magical parents. Which was in his opinion a real waste of potential! Its not every day you get to teach to the guardian of the Dragon Flame. Of course he had noticed her tremendous power since the beginning of the school year. It was pretty easy to see that her aura wasn't ordinary. Any experienced magical user like Wizgiz, Faragonda and himself could sense Dominos heritage on her. However right now, he was shocked to see that her magical aura was almost inexistent.

Again not good.

"Professor Darkell, like you probably have already noticed, Bloom here has lost her powers. She says it was the work of the Trix." Faragonda caught him up on the things he had missed while Griselda served the crying student some tea.

Who knew Griselda had a softer side?

"So you're telling me those three witches are in possession of one of the most dangerous powers in the magical dimension? Great…" He went and sat next to Palladium and took gratefully the cup of coffee that his elf friend was handing him. He was going to need all the caffeine in the world. This was in his eyes so unfair. Here he was stuck being ordered around by some idiotic fairies while those three incompetent witches were probably having a blast with their new super powers and their plans on ruling the world. He should be the one possessing that power not them!

Bloom was trying to wipe away her tears, but that didn't stop them from pouring all the way down her face. "Those three witches aren't mere students. A strange light shines in their eyes. They are crazy, as crazy as those old witches that destroyed domino… What is going to happen now? " She asked her principal. The latter turned to her dark magic expert.

"Dimitri in their place what would you do?"

Is she trying to make me feel even worse about my situation? I call this torture!

He kept that thought to himself and took some time to think things through.

"We have to take in the fact that we're talking about teen age girls who want revenge on Alphea and its student who humiliated them more than once. All that while collecting more power… I'm pretty sure they will save the best for last." All the people around him were silently listening to him waiting for him to continue.

"Lets assume Alphea will be their last stop. That means they will first target places in Magix that can be used as headquarters or a source of magical information."

"Cloud Tower and Red Fountain?" Bloom said in surprise.

"That's right, if my theory is right the schools will be those witches' targets or, worse case, were already taken over." He mumbled the last part more quietly. Understanding that the man was finished Faragonda took things in hand.

"I see, you are probably right. Mrs. Griselda accompany Bloom to her room please, I'm sure she needs to discuss things with her friends. I'll contact the other headmasters, I'll warn them about the impending attack."

Flora was making tea in the kitchen when her red haired friend came back from Faragonda's office.

"Here you go." She softly said while handing her tired friend a steaming cup of her favorite peach tea.

"Thanks…" the girl mumbled back before taking a sip. She sighed in content the drink's sweet aroma seemed to make her feel a bit better to Flora's relief. They sat there calmly sipping their teas in silence, they were waiting for the others to come back from their walk. Flora had chosen to stay here to make sure that Bloom wouldn't come back to an empty apartment. The two girls had finished their drink when the others came back. As soon as they saw Bloom they went and crowded around her, hugging her asking her if she was alright. Bloom smiled she had the best friends a girl could ask for.

But their warm reunion was quickly interrupted by three knocks at the door. The door opened and in walked Professor Darkell. His hear was messier then usual.

"Hi girls, Faragonda sent me to do a round in all the students rooms to make sure that everyone is ok. You're the last group on my list." He calmly explained while counting the girls in the room. "It seems no one is missing, have you noticed anything weird or…" but he stopped talking in the middle of his sentence. Something outside the window had completely distracted him from his initial thought. He felt an enormous wave of dark power coming from outside.

They unleashed the army of Decay!

"Girls! Stand away from the window! Now!" he ordered.

"Why…?" Stella didn't have time to finish her question because out of nowhere the Balcony's glass shattered, little pieces of it scattered all around the room. But that wasn't all. hundreds of little dark creatures crawled through the window and into the room. Stella yelled in disgust and crushed one of the black bugs under her feat.

"EW!" she cried.

Darkell quickly ordered them to get out.

"Outside everybody! Alfea is under attack." He waited for all of them to step outside the door before following them out. As soon as they stepped outside in the main courtyard, hell broke loose. Fairies and weird swarms of insects were fighting around them. And the group of six quickly jumped in to help. Darkell flew a bit further away. Leaving the winx club on their own. They surely could handle themselves. From the sky he had a perfect view of the battle. At first he thought that these little beasts would be easy to deal with. However ne was surprised when behind Musa a giant swarm of them transformed into a hideous monster. The Princess of Solaria who was standing next to her pigtailed friend quickly disposed of it by shooting a laser at it. But the thing only assembled itself again.

This must be The Army of Decay, the one Griffin told me about a few years ago.

That meant that those witches had taken over Cloud Tower. So right they had at their disposal all the nastiest enchantments hidden underneath the school.

Lucky.

He continued flying around, some times stopping to protect with his force shield a student in danger. He was more annoyed than usual for not having his full powers to fight. It would make things so much easier and faster to finish. He spotted Palladium and Wizgiz fighting not so far away. Those two and Flora were the only ones in the whole school he could talk to without getting annoyed after two minutes into the conversation. He landed next to them and greeted them with a simple wave of the hand. He started by chanting a few spells on three monsters standing in front of him. His familiar red symbols appeared one by one on the creatures' skins, stopping them from moving. Wizgiz finished it by crushing them in his rhinoceros form. He had always thought that Wizgiz way of fighting was the most amusing thing he had ever seen.

"Help!" they heard a yell coming from behind them. When the three turned around they saw Bloom being chased by some monsters. This time Palladium was the one to take action. He used a spell to slice the thing into a million of little pieces. Bloom smiled at him in thanks.

"Bloom, Professor Palladium!" Faragonda yelled in their direction. She was running with all four of Bloom's friends following behind her. "Can the simulator still be used as a teleportation device?" She asked him urgently.

"Yes, Yes of course…" he blurted out confused out of his mind.

"Perfect, Darkell and Wizgiz I need you to stay here and help the students fighting while Palladium and I accompany these five girls to the simulator." Bloom seemed as confused as her half elf teacher.

"Where are you teleporting us?"

"To Domino of course where everything started." The old lady answered her without an ounce of hesitation.

"You can't be serious…"mumbled Darkell while staring at the group of five first years fairies "they are much to young and inexperienced to be able to survive there, its too dangerous for them!" to his great horror his voice showed a bit too much concern for the girls.

"I trust them and we don't really have much of a choice…"she answered him without showing any doubts. "Now come on girls we don't have time to spare." And she turned around and ran to the gymnasium's main entrance. Darkell eyes instinctually fell on the small back of the flower fairy that was getting further and further away from him. Before he could even think, words started flying out of his mouth on their own, shocking its main receiver and all the adults around him.

"Hey Flora, be careful! Okay?" he shouted to her.

After she recovered from the shock, she silently answered him with a beautiful smile and a thumbs up before running to catch up the others. Darkell didn't notice his fairy boss surprised expression or his colleagues' smirks. Well at least he pretended not to notice.

A few miles away from where that was happening, a small purple duck and a yellow ogre were walking through the forest. Trying to get as far as possible from their former masters. However that wouldn't be easy. Ogres were dark creatures that needed a master to serve. More exactly a dark magic user. And unfortunately most of those dark mages were either possessing the dragon flame and trying to conquer the magical dimension or locked up in Cloud Tower's dungeons. However the simple minded monster was following the sent of a very powerful black magic wielder, that seemed quite promising.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Darkell was soaring through the skies, above Alfea, the magical forest, the wild swamp. His destination: Red Fountain. Just a few minutes ago, Faragonda received a emergency call from Saladin. It seemed he needed another magic user to help him put up magical barriers around the school. So unfortunately, Faragonda thought it was a great idea to send him. This was going to be a pain since him and the old geezer didn't exactly get along. When Saladin learnt about his partner-to-be for the enchantment, lets just say he wasn't very happy that it was a convicted criminal. But hey beggars can't be choosers. And on the good side of things, Faragonda had relented on unlocking some of his powers to help him do the enchantment. He felt ten times better now with more magic pulsing through his body.

"Hey you! Down here!" The shout from below stopped him in his tracks. When he turned around to have a view of the voices owner, he was shocked to see the yellow ogre that worked for the Trix. He was waving his arms around probably asking him to land. This could be a trap. However he couldn't sense the witches anywhere. And with the amount of power they had now it would probably be impossible not to detect their presence. So he made the decision to softly fly down. And levitated just a few centimeters above the ground. That way he was at eye level with the yellow beast. He was now close enough to notice the small purple duck sitting on its shoulders.

"What do you want?" he inquired while wearing an emotionless mask.

The ogre started playing with his fingers and looking at his feet. He seemed almost shy an unsure of himself. Completely different from the angry and aggressive monster Darkell met a few months ago.

"You see sir, me and the little guy, chose to leave are old mistresses. We didn't feel right there. So… we were wondering…"

"I see, you are an ogre so you are looking for a new master and that's me right?" he finished for the guy. He had to admit the idea appealed to him, having a big strong ogre as an ally was always good. Even thought he wasn't the smartest thing in the world...

"I agree, as long as you follow only my orders an no one else's without my permission, got it?" The young man held out his hand to the big guy, and they sealed the deal.

"So where are we going?" the big guy asked his new master while they were walking through the woods.

"Red fountain. The headmaster asked me to help him protect the school with my magic."

The big guy nodded in understanding and just kept on following his boss in silence. But the latter stopped suddenly turned around. "I forgot to ask you…What's your name?"

"Its Nut, sir." He answered surprised by the question. "Okay Nut, lets go lend a hand to those stupid specialists." Nut chuckled at his Master's choice of words.

It only took them ten minutes to reach the school's gates. There waiting for them was Saladin and a few of his students. And all of them instantly took out their weapons and surrounded them when they caught sight of the ogre.

One of the boys, that Darkell recognized as Stella's boyfriend, yelled at them.

"That ogre, I know him he works for the Trix!"

"Yeah, well now the big guy works for me so stand down!" Darkell answered back irritated by their reaction. Did they really think that he couldn't take care of a simple ogre. If Nut truly was here to attack the school Darkell would have easily killed him on the spot.

" Are you stupid or what? He is the enemy…" the guy didn't know when to quit. And now Darkell was seriously pissed off. He swiftly waved his hand in the air, that led to all their weapons jumping out of their hands and landing a dozen meters away from them.

"That's not the way you should talk to a teacher and I said STAND DOWN! If you just lay one finger on the ogre or his duck I WILL send you flying to the next dimension!"

All the boys and Nut were looking at him with wide eyes. Nut, because no one had ever defended him like that before and the specialists, because they were quite shocked to learn that the young guy in front of them was a teacher.

Saladin caught everyone's attention by knocking a few times his big stick against the floor.

"You heard him boys, the ogre is on our side, now go get your weapons and go back to your positions, we never know when the witches will attack again, we must be prepared."

Darkell was pretty glad that the old farts that decided his sentence a few hundred years ago hadn't sent him here of all places, his sanity wouldn't last in the middle of all these alpha males with muscles for brains. Just the thought made him shiver in disgust.

"I have to admit that I would have liked someone a bit more trust worthy to help me protect my school. But I trust Faragonda's judgement. Now come on I'll show you where we should start the spell." Saladin said calmly without ever looking at him.

The old man led them up some stairs. It seems they would be doing it from Red Fountain's highest tower. A magical circle had already been drawn on the floor. After telling Nut to wait for him on the stairs, Darkell went to join Saladin in the circle. From that position they had a perfect view on the courtyard and all the specialists in formation for battle. Saladin lifted both his arms in the air, one of them was holding his staff. Darkell followed suit. A vibrant red light started rising on Darkell's side and quickly joined the blue light from Saladin's. Both expanded above their heads creating an enormous dome around the school.

As the bicolored light finished covering every tower and wall, a war yell sounded from the forest. They were here. It didn't take long for the courtyard to become a raging battle field. Darkell decided he would be more useful there then on top of a tower so he flew down. He half noticed Nut climbing down the stairs after him.

Darkell chose to use immobilizing curses against the dark monsters and let some of the specialists, including the guy that had called him stupid earlier, make the final blow. But while they were taking care of that they didn't notice a bigger then average monster approaching them from behind. But before the thing could land a hit on one of the guys, Nut came out of nowhere and knocked the monster over.

"Wow, thanks big guy!" one of the specialist thanked him.

"Good job Nut." Darkell congratulated him. The big guy grinned proud of himself.

But out of nowhere an explosion sounded behind them, the stables were on fire. The dragons were able to escape their burning home and were now flying in circles. And what happened next made Darkell stop and stare wide eyed. The magical barrier shattered into little pieces. The instigators of all this were the three Trix's flying a few feet above them. They were cackling their heads off, feeling joy and pride in front of all the chaos they had created.

Their laugh was hurting his poor ears so he chose to put a stop to it now. He ran to the stables. He lifted his hands in front of him. He placed his finger in a complicated pattern and ordered the fire to come to him. And that's what it did. The fire was slowly absorbed by his spell. It would have been much faster if he had his full power. But it was better than nothing. When all the fire was completely gone from the stables and in his fist he turned to the three teenage witches. He placed his fist in front of his lips and blew in it, targeting the flying girls. An enormous blast of fire flew out from his mouth. But the witches avoided it with ease. They were even able to stop all of Saladin's spells. Their cackling grew even louder. An evil smirk appeared on Icy's face. With her new and improved powers she froze over half of Red Fountain's towers. Some of them started crumbling down.

"Evacuate now!" Saladin yelled to his student. "Climb on the ships and head for Alfea!"

Everybody followed his orders. By group of ten they entered the flying things and blasted off out of the school. Nut seemed lost not knowing where to go until Brandon called him.

" Hey Nut you can come on our ship!" the ogre smiled in thanks and hoped on. He turned around to his master in confusion when he saw the man wasn't entering any ship.

"Aren't you coming sir?"

"No thanks, I can't stand these hunk of metal, you go on I'll follow by my own means." He explained calmly. He looked behind him and watched in aw the last towers falling to the ground. Things just started to become serious.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It's really getting too crowded here… Darkell thought while looking around him. The specialists and him had arrived safely to Alfea after the sudden destruction of Red Fountain. Right now Saladin and Faragonda were ordering all the students around them, trying to fit them all in the main courtyard. Which in Darkell's eyes was an impossible task. Meanwhile he was standing a bit further away from all this chaos next to Palladium and Wizgiz. They were planning the school's next defense strategies. Finally something he used to do in the past.

He was also secretly waiting the Winx's return. Some of the boys had been sent by Palladium through the magical portal to go and get the girls. He had asked to join the little rescue mission however he discovered from Faragonda that a professor couldn't allow himself to abandon his pupils in the middle of a war. Huh, who knew?

Tons of monster would arrive every hour to attack the school. Even when the students and their teachers were able to chase them off, more would come and take their place thirty minutes later. It was a really annoying cycle and some of the students were slowly loosing their fighting spirit. And he couldn't blame them for it, if it wasn't for Faragonda having some of his powers and the enemy being a bunch of spoiled little girls, he would have gladly given up the fight and joined the enemy.

"We're back!" a very familiar voice called behind him. Through all the chaos of the battle field he hadn't noticed the small red ship landing not far from him. Its occupants didn't waste a minute and jumped in to fight off the weird dark creatures that were attacking their classmates. All the Winx were present and transformed. Including his favorite flower fairy who was right now flying over all their heads spreading carnivores plants on the battle field.

A few minutes later all the monsters had been destroyed or had ran away. And the school could finally have some time to rest after their tiring battle. He sat down on the grass not bothering to go and look for a seat. This on and off fight was starting irritate him. So he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the peaceful silence around him. The key word would be ''tried" because as soon as he closed his eyes, something came out of no where crashing into his chest and circling it's arms around his neck.

" Professor Darkell! l'm so happy you're okay ! " Flora said relieved to see him without any serious injuries.

"Flora please when you're half sitting on my lap don't call me Professor, it is inappropriate." He told her while shifting their position so they were both comfortable on the grass. They didn't notice the crowd around them sweat drop at the young man's words.

 _We don't think that her calling you" Professor " is the problem here._ They all thought while watching the two interact. Unlike Darkell, Flora finally realized the weirdness of their position and jumped out of his arms and sat a safe distance away from him, a soft pink rising to her cheeks.

Why does these things end up always happening to us!? The young girl thought while discreetly watching her professor peacefully rest next to her.

"So can I call you just Darkell outside of school?" she asked him after having thought over his words a few minutes.

" Darkell or Dimitri whatever I don't care." He answered nonchalantly. Her eyes widened in surprise at his casual answer. She couldn't call her teacher by his first name, that was completely against the rules!

But before she could share her opinion about it to him, they were joined by her loud group of friends. It seem that they were arguing about who should go and rescue the witches in cloud tower. Musa, Tecna and Flora refused to be left behind while Stella, Bloom and two of the red fountain boys went to Cloud Tower. Darkell just waited for their little quarrel to end. They were ruining his break. And fortunately for him it ended quickly with Bloom and Stella winning the argument and departing in the airship.

Flora sat back down next to him. She had wrapped her arms around her knees, staring anxiously at the slowly disappearing ship.

"They will be okay. Don't worry so much. We don't have time for that. We need to prepare for the imminent battle." He told her while placing a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves down before nodding to him, showing him she understood the situation.

He lent her a hand and helped her get up from her crouched position. He winked at her and joked.

"Now come on we have some Giant bugs' asses to kick!"

She laughed while following him to the center of the courtyard where everyone was being gathered by Faragonda and Palladium.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **I had to write a lot of battle scenes its getting quite repetitive.** **There is probably one or two chapters left before the end of the first season. These chapters are short but I published them (chap 21 and 22) the same day so you can just pretend that they are one big chapter separated into two parts.**

"Take this you disgusting monster!" Flora yelled while pulverizing one of the giant beasts attacking her beloved school. A battle was raging around her. The specialists, the fairies and the witches, who had arrived with Stella and Brandon an hour ago, were working together to fight of this dark army. These things were everywhere. When you took out one of them another one would come and take his place. After finishing this monster, a flying one came and dived in her direction, it tried to bite off her head. However she ducked in time avoiding the worst. She threw magical seeds to the ground, enormous weeds grew and grabbed instantly the weird looking bird. The thing was crushed in the plant's strong grip. She pumped her fist in the air in victory. But her joy was shortly lived because not far from her, Musa was being surrounded by two ugly bug faces. She quickly flew in her friend's direction.

So the battle went on. Spells and screams echoed across the battle field. Swarms of dark bugs blasted through the gates. Most would drop from the skies. They would be shot or sliced and come back again unscathed. It was a real nightmare. And it felt like it had been going on for hours and it probably has. And Bloom and Sky missing wasn't helping her to focus at all. While fighting back to back with Musa she spotted Darkell a few feet away from them. He was helping out some students by paralyzing the monsters with his runes.

However his attention was mostly focused on his task he didn't notice a flying creature flying with his claws drawn in his direction. So she ran as fast as she could. Yelling his name as loud as she could.

"DIMITRI!"

At the sound of his name , he turned around. And raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw her sprinting in his direction.

"What are…" However she tackled him to the ground before he could finish his sentence. While they were falling he felt something sharp scratch him from the top of his cheek to his forehead. They both landed in a heap on the floor. Blood was trickling down from his forehead and Flora was still clinging tightly to him while laying on top of him. He could hear both their hearts beating really fast from the shock. Flora kept her head buried in his shirt. There was no space between their bodies. He was still in shock. This girl who was centuries younger than him had just saved his ass. His appreciation for her bravery and kindness had tripled.

He saw their attacker being destroyed by a spell not too far away from them. Now that thing was gone, he felt it was time for them to stand up. Even though he really didn't want to let go of the really hot girl laying on top of him. He wax still a young man.

"Hey Flora, its gone now. We need to get up, another one might attack any minute now." He whispered in her ear while rubbing soothing circles on her back. He heard her answer him with weak "okay" and they both were back on their feet.

"Oh and Flora? Remind me to buy you dinner when all of this is over ." His words made her blush instantly. But it left as quickly as it came when she saw that he was hurt.

"Oh my you're bleeding!" she cried in shock. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him in the building's direction. Luckily for them, things were starting to calm down again. The number of monsters still standing had decreased. A small group was finishing off what was left of them. Flora led him up the stairs to her apartment.

 _Huh a few centuries ago, a beautiful girl taking me to her private quarters would have ended with both of us in bed, and me on top of her. Wow things have changed. A lot._

He thought to himself. He sat on a stool in the kitchen while Flora rummaged through the cupboards. She came back whit some magical healing cream. She carefully applied some on his wound and in a matter of seconds it closed itself leaving only a small scar in it's place.

"Thanks, and not just for the healing cream.." he told her. She smiled back at him, she new that he was also thanking her for earlier. She went to put back the little bottle in its place,

He looked around a bit. The other girls were probably still outside talking with the boys. His eyes fell onthe lonely pumpkin sitting on the kitchen's counter. The vegetable started glowing and sparkling in front him.

"Um, Flora. I think your friend is trying to tell you something." At this words, the flower fairy ran to her cursed friend's side. Dimitri saw her close her eyes in concentration and place both her hands on the pumpkin. A lot of light was emanating from both of them.

While that was happening the door behind them opened and came in Stella, Musa and Tecna. He placed a finger over his lips telling them not to interrupt their friend's concentration. They all watched attentively what Flora was doing. A gold light surrounded her. Her hair was flying all over the place and she kept her eyes closed. He couldn't help but think that right now she was really hot.

A powerful link of magic appeared between the fairy and the witch slash pumpkin. And a few seconds later the latter disappeared leaving behind a small golden cloud.

"Wow Flora, It seems like you pulverized her to dust, I didn't know you had it in you." He said half joking half serious. Flora was quick to reply.

"l did no such thing ! ... i hope... "

"Of course you didn't silly." A sweet voice spoke up behind them.

They all turned around in one synchronized movement. Flora squealed in joy. And ran to hug the young girl.

"We did it!"

The other girls jumped and went to congratulate Flora and meet Mirta.

This scene was getting a bit too sentimental for Dimitri's liking. He sighed and waited for it to pass while at the same time watching his little flower fairy smile and laugh in joy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, they made my day! I tried to update as fast as I could. I won't spend to much time on describing the battle. Ps: It 's the end of the first season! l really hope you'll read about the second season too.**

Normal

 _ **Something written**_

 _ **Flashback**_

Dimitri's magical core was going crazy. He could feel it, the darkness approaching. He could easily sense the three witches' aura. It seems like they were finally unleashing the final wave. He quickly went to inform the three headmasters.

"Take your position everybody, the witches are coming! With an even bigger army." Faragonda ordered. Darkell chose to stand next to Griffin and Faragonda. They might need his help if they wanted to create a force field. They all waited, tension filling the air. Flora and her friends were a few meters away. They were all transformed and ready to fight. Again.

The gates were forcefully opened by a humongous purple beast. Had the monsters doubled in size?! Probably. From then on everything became a blur of adrenaline for Darkell. He would be helping some students having difficulties or helping the teachers cast protective enchantments over the school. He barely noticed Bloom and Sky joining the battle nor Bloom flying off to fight Icy in a one on one battle. Then it was the winx's turn to challenge Darcy and Stormy. He was relieved to see that they were faring off very well against the two witches.

However his heart almost stopped when he saw his nature fairy being sucked by one of Stormy's powerful tornadoes. She was trying not to fall unconscious from the lack of oxygen inside the tornado. He was about to fly to her rescue and give a beating to that frizzy haired witch. But Faragonda reached out a hand to stop him.

" Don't do it. Look." She calmly said to him while pointing at the fighting girls. Stella, Tecna and Musa had grabbed Flora's hand and they were now forming a magical circle around the tornado. Not bad. He thought to himself while they knocked out the two evil sisters with their combined magic.

"Now it's our turn." He informed the two ladies next to him. So the two falling witches were instantly captured in a big purple magically created ball. When that was done, Darkell approached the four exhausted fairies sprawled on the ground.

" You did good girls. That was a really impressive spell." The girls smiled at his praise. But they only made the effort to stand up to hug their red haired friend who had come back victor from her fight against lcy. At the sight of the latter unconscious and defeated, the crowed cheered in joy and in relief. Some people hugged, others high fived. They were all just glad that it was over.

" Tomorrow will be your last day here, you will be sent back to your homes and families to rest for your summer break. But tonight lets have a party to celebrate our victory!" Faragonda declared in front of all the students. They clapped in joy and went to rest and prepare for the evening.

It was only 6pm, but party was in full swing. The winx and their friends were sitting around a table joking around and making toasts. Flora was having a grand time. She was really happy to see her friends having fun. It was cute to see them interact with the boys. She swore she saw Tecna blush when Timmy complemented the new program she had created. Next to them Riven and Musa were discussing their favorite playlists. Stella, Brandon, Sky and Bloom were having fun by telling their most embarrassing moments. The two girls had on beautiful outfits picked of course by Stella.

Flora looked around her and was happy to see that they weren't the only one having fun. Even the teachers were having a blast. She was surprised to see that they were encouraging Saladin to taste some kind of beer. While the scene was happening a pair of familiar eyes caught her attention. Dimitri was wearing a very casual outfit that looked really good on him. A simple long sleeved shirt and some jeans. He lifted up his pint of beer in her direction as a silent and long distanced toast. She smiled and returned his gesture. Suddenly a small area of the table in front of her turned red. A piece of paper appeared in front of her. She quickly picked it up before any of her friends could notice.

With her hands hidden underneath the table, she read it and a smile appeared on her lips.

 **I convinced Faragonda to let me travel a bit outside of Magix. Of course I won't be allowed to use my powers. I'll have to ride one of those flying machines. I despise those things. I'll be leaving really early in the morning. I just wanted to wish you a nice summer break. And see you next year.**

 **PS: Don't worry I didn't forget that l owed you dinner. I'll definately take you out somewhere nice in September. Be ready.**

She tried to keep the red from going to her cheeks. When she turned around to face him, she was slightly surprised to discover that he was still looking at her. It took her a few minutes to try and find a way to answer him. She finally remembered a month ago when he had come to her apartment to ask her phone number, she had discovered his vast knowledge about flowers' meaning.

 _Flora was packing her last things in her bag while humming a melody that her mother used to sing to her. She had bought some gifts for her parents and her little sister and she was carefully placing them in her bag but before she could close everything up, someone knocked at the door. She wondered who it could be. All the girls had already left except Bloom, Musa and Stella who had probably went out to spend the day in town. Maybe one of them forgot something. But when she opened the door, in front of her stood none other than her history teacher._

 _"Professor?" she asked half shocked half curious._

 _"Hello, Flora I was wondering if I could talk to you." He asked her._

 _"Yes, yes of course." A few minutes passed, with only the two standing and staring at each other. The awkward tension was finally interrupted by Darkell._

 _"May I come in?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. A small lift of the corners of his lips at the view of the nature's fairy's embarrassed blush._

 _She hurriedly opened the door to let him in. the first thing he noticed was the huge number of plants littering the floor and shelves. It shouldn't have surprised him._

 _" Do you want something to drink?" she asked him shyly._

 _"Do you have coffee ?"_

 _" Yeah." She answered._

 _" I'll have some please. " She hurried to the kitchen to prepare a cup for him._

 _Darkell was looking at the different flowers that were sitting on the counter. He thought he should try to start up a conversation with the girl._

 _" You have beautiful Amaryllises." He said while pointing to a pot filled with beautiful red flowers._

 _"Oh those were my gift to Stella for her birthday not long ago. I chose them because they represent... "_

 _"Splendid Beauty. " he said while reaching out for his cup. Her eyes widened in surprise._

 _" You know their meaning!? Do you know other flowers meaning?" She asked curious._

 _" I know most of them, I read a book about it not a longtime ago. "_

 _They spent a half hour taking about the flowers he had read about. They both had a really nice time._

She knew what to do. She lifted her hands to her lips and a few magical seeds in his direction and they landed not far from him where he could easily see them.

Darkell didn't think she would actually answer his little letter. So he was quite surprised when he noticed a small group of flowers grow and bloom unnaturally fast. They were Anemones. The flowers of anticipation.

When he looked back at her he could swear he saw her mouth : "I can't wait"

And that brought a real smile to his lips. And that smile was only meant for her.

 **Yeah! I have finished the first season I am quite proud of myself. Hope you enjoyed the first part of this story! Don't worry it's not finished. There is still a long way to go. l think I'll try and write until the fourth season at least. Because I feel like those four first seasons will give me great opportunities to develop my oc. And honestly I have never watched the other seasons. Anyway thanks to all those who have followed my story this far. Especially those who have left me those beautiful reviews. XOXOXOXO !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Season 2**

 **Okay I have to tell you something before starting.**

 **Before writing this story, I wasn't sure if I should write a Darkell x Flora or a Darkell x Layla.**

 **I really love Flora she is my favorite but I thought a Layla x Darkell would had had more you know funny arguments and quarrels because of her bad ass attitude. But I still chose Flora. I don't know why I needed to say it I just did. Maybe I should write a Layla x oc story…**

 **Anyway thank you so much for you reviews. They were really great to read! And welcome to all of those new followers! And here is the next chapter.**

 **PS: I rated this fanfic T because I felt like Darkell was the swearing type of guy. just a simple warning. oh and l just noticed that Darkell's powers resemble a lot Darkar's so just ignore that little mishap.**

"How there he! How there he lock me up and chain me to a wall! When I get my powers back from Faragonda I'm going to pulverize that hideous creature!"

Darkell was talking as loud as he could, hoping that his captor would hear his threat through the walls. He tried once more pulling on his wrist trying to free them from their chains, it was no use. They had been covered in dark magic. And without his powers he couldn't do anything, except wait and listen to the six little pixies' silly conversation not far from him.

"Yikes! He's scary!" the pixie with the key around her neck yelped while flying to hide behind her blond friend. They all were too colorful and noisy for Darkell. They gave him a constant headache. Especially the blond with the two braids. She couldn't stop yapping.

"Don't worry Luckette! I'll protect you from this evil looking guy" his eyebrow twitched at the small creature's comment. "I bet he's not even as strong as he wants us to think. I'm pretty sure he's a real coward. I mean look at him he's trapped in the middle of nowhere hundreds of kilometers underneath the surface, without any of his powers. And he can't do anything about it. Pretty pathetic if you ask me and then let's not forget that ... "

" You know you 're in the exact same situation, right?" he interrupted her before she could continue her little monologue. The first thing he'll do when he gets out of here is organize a barbecue party. And the main dish will of course be Pixie steak. Well Flora would probably not let him do that but he could always use the idea to scare them later.

"Okay girls I have a brilliant plan to get us out of here!" And there she goes again.

"I'm ready to bet it won't work...again..." he mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Spike head!"

Spike head? 0h now she's dead. But before he could tell her what he was going to do to her and her friends when he was out of these handcuffs that involved a really big fire and some sticks, they all heard a loud thump not far from them,

"Oh no he's back!" The key pixie cried again.

It wasn't him, he could tell. The person's aura wasn't t dark enough or manly enough. When the newcomer finally showed himself he was surprised to see a 17 year old girl. A fairy probably.

" LAYLA! " All the pixies shouted in relief and happiness. Idiots can't they be a bit more quiet? They probably woke up all the dark creatures in the castle.

The Layla girl seemed completely worn out, her jeans were teared to shreds. Her forehead was covered in sweat probably from climbing up the steep walls to reach this window.

" We're so happy to see you Layla!" The annoying blond one cheered.

" I'm glad to see you too girls! Is Piff okay ?" she asked panic rising to her voice.

"Don't worry she's right here." The pixie out of a renaissance fair was the one to speak.

"Okay now I need to get you all out of here. But how?"

"If I'm not mistaking, the lock should be located on that wall. " Darkell finally spoke up letting the girl finally notice him. She quickly leaped into a fighting position ready for the worse. She looked at him with caution and hostility.

" You know I'm not some kind of weirdo who likes spending his free time hanging to a wall. I'm in the same boat as you! " He just wanted to get the hell out of here! The girl chose to ignore his sarcasm.

" Who are you? And why did he lock you up here?"

" My name's Dimitri Darkell, I'm a teacher at Alfea a school for fairy in Magix. "

" Yeah I've heard of that school, but that doesn't explain why you're his prisoner. "

" I have no idea he didn't bother to explain it to me. " He replied frustrated. The metal was digging into his skin, he'd have bruises there in the near future.

" Okay let's make a deal. We'll work together to get out of here. I'll get you out of these chains if you help us escape..."

"Deal. Now like I said before the lock is hidden in one of those skeletons glued to the wall. That one more precisely. " He informed her by pointing to the middle skull. She must have been really desperate because she followed his instruction without arguing. She was so exhausted she could barely conjure a spell to destroy the thing. Their escape team was made of a half dead fairy, a powerless dark mage and a bunch of annoying Pixies who couldn't fly, escaping this hell wasn't going to be easy, he could tell.

A few minutes later, they were running down corridors looking for a way out, Darkell and Layla were each carrying three pixies. Unfortunately for him had the talkative one perched on his shoulder.

" I feel so drain, I can barely speak anymore , that reminds me did you know ... "

"Now is not the time blondie. One more word out of you and I'll feed you to those beasts. They look pretty hungry." he warned her.

It seem that his threat worked because except for a small mumbled "You're a monster..." she stayed quiet the whole time.

They ran as fast as they could. They charged into a room hoping it would lead them to an exit. However they only ended up being ambushed by a lot of ugly looking creatures. They were able in extremis to avoid some of their attacks. But their luck wouldn't last long. So he made a last minute decision that a year or two ago would have never crossed his mind. It was all Flora's fault she turned him into a big softie.

He grabbed the three pixies in his arms and threw them in Layla's direction.

" Catch!" he shouted to her.

"What are you doing!" she said shocked while catching her friend's before they'd hit the ground.

" I'll distract them while you get out. " He explained quickly to her while avoiding a spit attack from a nearby creature.

" Are you crazy?!" she yelled back.

" Probably, now go. When you' re out of here go tell the people of Alfea where I am. 0h and if you see a girl named Flora please tell her I'm fine and to not worry. "

Layla hesitated a bit before running out. The young man was doing a good job in distracting those things. Because now he was surrounded and she could see an opening. So she ran and promised to herself that she would get help later for him. People were probably looking for him she needed to tell them where he was. She had to find that Flora girl for him.

 **When this chapter is out the next one will be out soon.**

 **So did the start of the season surprise you? The reason why he is captured will be explained in the two next chapters.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **to Guest: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry but this story will keep on being a Flora x Oc. But don't worry Helia won't end up suffering or alone. I don't want to spoil even more the story. So you'll have to read the rest to find out what happens. ; )**

 **Again Thanks for the great feed back. I also went and corrected a bit the first chapter of this story. And I' m happy to see that my writing has slightly improved since then.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

Layla could feel she was resting on a really comfortable bed with a really fluffy pillow underneath her head. But that couldn't be possible because the last thing she remembered was being pushed off a cliff, being washed away by an underground river and walking desperately through a forest trying to find help. After that everything was darkness. She had no idea of what was happening to her little friends and that teacher. Tears started rising to her eyes. In the end she couldn't save the pixies from that evil man. They were probably so scared right now all alone in that terrifying place. Well they had that teacher with them but without his powers he wouldn't be able to protect them. She was a failure.

It took her some time to put aside her depressed thoughts and tune in on what was happening around her. Well she was too exhausted to sit up and open her eyes so she contented herself in listening to the conversation that was happening around her. She could only hear two female voice talking.

" He hasn't come back yet I' m starting to worry..." A really nice and soft voice said. She could feel the person sitting right next to her.

" Calm down, I'm sure he' s okay. He probably just wants to arrive fashionably late. You'll see." The second voice was located a bit further away. Her words made the first chuckle.

" So how is she? " The second voice changed the subject to the seemingly sleeping girl. Layla chose that as her queue to slowly open her eyes. It took her a few minutes to get used to the light in the room. She rubbed her temples trying to get her headache to go away.

" She's waking up !" The girl sitting next to her informed the other one who was standing next to the window. Layla took a few minutes to take in the girls' appearances. She thought she would come face to face with a pair of witches working for that horrible man. But that didn't seem to be the case. In front of her stood two very pretty girls who looked to be the same age as her.

"Try to take it easy." The green eyed girl advised her after helping her to sit up and repositioning her pillows to support her back.

" Where am l? Who are you? "she inquired. Her voice was hoarse from not having been used for quite while. The one who answered her was the girl with dark pigtails.

" You're in Alfea's infirmary, a school for fairies. Four days ago we found you unconscious not far from here at the edge of the Dark Forest." Suddenly Layla stood up in panic because she remembered that she hadn't been the only one to fall off the cliff.

" Piff, is she alright ? Have you see her? I don't know where she is... ''

" If you're talking about your pixie, she's right." Green eyed try to calmed her down by showing her little friend sleeping safe and soundly on a pillow. Layla sighed in relief.

And then realization hit her like a bulldozer. She was in Alfea where that guy taught. Maybe some people here will agree to go with her rescue the others.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name's Musa and this my friend Flora. We're both second year students here. "

Layla suddenly walked up to the green eyed girl that Musa had just introduced and grabbed both of her hands in hers.

"Wait you're Flora?! Great you can help me!"

"What do you mean?" Flora aske confused by the girls words.

Layla after introducing herself, she told them everything that she knew. At the end of her speech she was in tears in Musa arms. And Flora was a complete nerve wreck.

And that's how Faragonda and the other winxes found them when they came back sandwiches in hand. It was only the beginning of the year and the girls were already facing a hell of a lot of troubles.

An hour later, Faragonda and the girls were in an unused classroom discussing what they would do next.

" My dear girls the reason why I 've asked you here is to organize a rescue mission. We must free Professor Darkell and pixies at any cost."

"Why not send the professors?" Stella asked nonchalantly while playing with a strand of her hair.

" Actually when there is a need to identify an unknown dark power, I 'd send Professor Darkell but... "

" But he's not exactly available right now." Musa added.

"Furthermore as professors in case of an emergency we need to be available to help everyone, You have all showed great skill in your battle against the Trix. That's why I chose you for this mission. Layla will be your guide. Now follow me."

They exited the room and their principal led them to the main hall.

" Not all of you will go on this mission. Only Stella and Bloom will be going. "

"Why?! " Both Flora and Musa were shocked and furious not to go.

" Bloom has the strongest powers there is the Dragon Flame. And Stella's light magic will come to be useful against dark creatures."

" What about my sound waves? Aren't they worth anything? " Musa asked frustrated by Faragonda's decision.

" And you can't just leave Flora behind she's the most worried and the most eager to go rescue Professor Darkell out of all of us!" Stella added without thinking.

Flora didn't even scold her friend for her choice of words in front Faragonda because she knew it was true. She just looked down at her feet trying to hide her worried expression. Faragonda's gaze softened. The director had noticed the strong bond between the girl and the young man that had developed throughout Flora's first year at Alfea.

"My Dear, you're powers need soil and light to work. Those are things you can' t find where they are going. You have to trust you friends and be patient." Flora looked up to the woman she admired so much and nodded in understanding. It took a bit more time to convince Musa. But they were finally all outside ready to say goodbye to the rescue team. Musa and Flora stayed together trying to give as much support to the other as they could. This was going to be a very long wait.

Hundred of meters underneath the surface, Darkar, the Trix, Darkey who was chained up to the wall and the pixies who were paralyzed in one of Dakar's spell were all watching the scene through a magic mirror. Darkell's eyes were fixated on Flora. He was relieved that she wouldn't to come visit this terrible place but that didn't mean he liked seeing her worry like that. To make things worse the annoying Triplets of Stupidity were back. But at least he got to hear the man's plan.

" These Gloomy× will help us get the Dragon Flame back!" Icy said overjoyed.

"Fools!" Darkar instantly said. "There are powers much greater than the Dragon fire!"

Well duh. I could write for idiots like you a list.

The Phenix like man started talking about a codex and how it was divided into four different pieces each hidden into one of the three school's of Magix and the pixie Village.

" That's why you need them?" Darcy asked while pointing at the Pixies and the chained Alfea teacher.

" That's right, and that's just the beginning of my strategy to collect all the pieces of the Codex. And by the looks of it everything is going according to my plan." He said while watching the winx and the specialists climb on their airship.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Okay so just to make things clear l absolutely HATE love triangles ! So no they will not be any love triangles well at least concerning Darkell and Flora. At first I was planning to make Helia just a friend for Flora. They would talk about their love for a person that was in their opinion completely out of their league. ( Flora → her teacher, Helia → princess of Lymphea, Krystal) and blablabla.**

 **However it seems like some of you would prefer Helia not appearing at all. And I'm probably going to do that... Tell me which scenario you'd prefer ,**

 **Ps: I know it's my story so I should write whatever I want. But I love hearing readers' opinion. And for me whichever it is I don't mind. I love challenges. However you'll only know the scenario that was chosen when the chapter comes out... So review and tell me what you think!**

Flora could feel the nice afternoon breeze blowing lightly through her hair. On the balcony she had a really perfect view on the whole courtyard but her eyes were drawn to the sky, they were looking for a small red speck in the clouds. A few hours had passed since her friends had left for their mission. Everybody who had been left behind were getting more and more tensed and nervous. Unlike Tecna she didn't have a Timmy to hug her and reasure her and tell her everything would be alright. After staring at the sky a few more minutes. She breathed out a sigh of frustration and turned to go back inside.

But she jumped in fright when she finally noticed that she wasn't alone on the balcony. Riven was casuallly sitting on the balcony's edge.

"Oh Riven I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I thought you'd be with Musa..." Flora apologised to the purple haired teen.

"Why would I be with Musa?" Riven asked her confused.

"Well you know, she's really worried..." Flora tried to explain to him. Her gaze fell on the hugging couple beneath them. Riven's eyes followed suit. He stood up and walked out.

"I have something to do." He told her before leaving.

Tecna and Musa are lucky to have someone that can comfort and hug them when they are in need of it. Out of nowhere a small ball of fur jumped on her shoulder to snuggle against her cheek.

" Yes Kiko, I have you. Thank you such a kind littlre bunny." She cuddled the little blue rabbit in her arms.

Bloom's group had gone through a lot. They had ended up separated from Brandon after a succession of weird and surprising events. Right now the little group of four was climbing up the walls of the huge underground fortress. In search of the pixies and the girl's history teacher. Layla was the first one to find the dungeons . She climbed through one of the windows. As she entered the room she was greeted by a big and loud

"LAYLA! You're back!"

" And this time I brought reinforcements." She informed her little pixie friends. And to emphasize her words she pointed at the three newcomers that entered right after her.

" Professor Darkell ! We're so glad to see you ! " Stella said when she finally spotted the man behind a cell's door.

" I can't believe I'd one day say this but I'm glad to see you too Stella." The young man chuckled .

" Stella turn on the little transmitter that Tecna gave you." While Stella was doing what Bloom had ask her to do, Bloom turned to her professor to explain to him the gadget's purpose. " The little mashine has just enough magic to send a signal to the others at Alfea. Faragonda told us to use it the moment we find you professor. She said something about giving back your powers when we find you. . ."

All of a sudden the man in the cage started glowing . All his body was covered in blood red magic, Bloom saw him smile. He was probably happy to have his powers back. But before the red head could explain to him more about their plan to escape she was struck from behind.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled in worry. He tried to run to her side, but his feet were iced to the ground. He was stuck in place.

Three ear shattering laughs echoed throughout the room. Sky, Bloom and Stella's eyes widened in recognisement.

"What are they doing here?!" Sky mumbled in shock.

"It's been a while little fairies. Missed us?" Icy joked.

Before they could strike a second time. The wall right next to them exploded sending the three witches crashing to the floor.

"Man it feels great to be back." Darkell stood in the middle of the wreckage. He walked out of what was once his cell. _Faragonda gave me back more powers than I thought she would. Not that I'm complaining._ He thought while taking in his surroundings. He saw that Bloom was sprawled on the floor probably from the witches' surprise attack. The brunette who had tried to free him last time was on the floor right next to the pixies' cage. She must have hurt herself while trying to open it.

He heard some rustling sounds behind them. _Shoot I thought I had killed those three idiots._ The three witches were standing back up as was his student. But the latter seemed exhausted and out of magic. It seems like Darkar was talented in taking away light magic user's powers. That explained why he felt completely fine. His powers were a hundred percent dark magic.

"You witches don't know when to quit."

He answered by their pissed off expressions and a few swear words that would make grown men blush. He lifted a hand in then air and recited a few latin words. Familiar runes appeared on the ground at the witches' feet. They just had time to say "Oh no not again!" Before they were covered by the red writing and teleported to who knows where.

"That was awesome Sir!" Stella complimented her teacher while freeing Sky from his ice prison. Sky and Bloom also thanked him for his help.

Darkell walked up to Layla who was still trying trying to destroy the cage.

"Take a step back." He ordered.

He placed both of his hands flat on the surface of the magical cell. His blood red runes started to spread out around his fingers. A few latin words later, the magical wall disappeared with his runes.

"And voilà! "

"Thanks Spike head!" The little blond pixie said as she jumped and sat on his shoulder. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the nickname.

"Need I remind you that I can still leave you here as food for the big lizards."

But it seemed like his threats had lost their effects because the small girl just pulled out her tongue and stayed put.

The others weren't as brave as her because they preferred going with Bloom, Stella and Layla.

" Okay guys lets go crash a wedding!" Stella declared as she led the group out of the fortress.

"What wedding?" Dimitri asked her very confused.

"Its a long story..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey i'm back. Sorry for the late update. I had a big exam yesterday. I had to prepare for that.**

 **I was really happy to see all the reviews you sent me. Thank you! So Helia won't appear in this fanfic. If you want Flora x Helia just go watch the original thing ; ) (It's the best)**

 **Furthermore Avalon will not appear in this either. Because l feel like Darkell already fills Avalon and Helia's role.**

 **Here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **Chapter 27**

At the sound of a roaring engine above the school, Flora sprinted out of her room and ran down the stairs, accidently bumping into students in her rush. On her way to the courtyard she couldn't stop her flow of doubts and fear from resurfacing in her head. _Maybe he's not with them. Maybe they couldn't find him. Or that monster might have tortured him or hurt him really badly..._ she felt like her brain was going to explode from worry. She almost didn't notice Kiko jump on her shoulder he looked as worried and as nervous as her. She pushed open the doors of the main entrance entrance.

The sight before her made her speed up, a big smile appeared on her lips. They all stood in front of her. They were waving and smiling to her. Some of them were carrying pretty little pixies in their arms. But she didnt take the time to go and meet them because she was alredy flinging herself in his arms.

« You're back » she mumbled in his chest relived to finally see him again. It didn't take long for him to hug her back.

" Missed me?" He joked while tightening his grip around her. It felt really nice to be in his arms. However a small voice interrupted their little moment.

"Hey guys you're kind of crushing me. " The two of them jumped apart in shock. finally noticing the small pixie that had ended up stuck between them,

" Wow I really thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen. I really couldn't breath. And I can't die now, everybody would be so sad. Who would entertain my friends with great stories and jokes if l wasn't here. And who would protect Luckett and Piff? l mean Layla and Bloom would probably do it but..." The small pixie continued to bable on and on. Her talkative personality made Flora chuckle in amusement and Darkell grind his teeth together in annoyance. He felt a headache coming.

" Yeah we get it blondie, the world would be miserable without your eternal babbling... So please could you shut up for one second. " The young man bluntly said while rubbing his temple. in pain.

" Dimitri don't be rude " Flora chastised the older man. She pushed him to the side and approached the small pixie. " Hello darling I'm Flora. Could you tell me your name? "

" Hi it's super great to meet you Flora. My name's Chatta. Let's be friends." They both smiled at each other. They seemed in some kind of trans.

 _Oh no, no way in hell. This is not happening! I won't let you snatch my fairy away blondie._

Both girls headed back to Flora's Room. Completely leaving him behind. Before they turned the corner he just had time to see the pixie stick out her tongue at him.

 _0h now it's on. Especially now that I have most of my powers back... You are so going to regret this._

The rest of the team and the Pixies had witnessed the little scene.

" Wow you weren't exagerating Stella, they really do act like a couple. And they themselves don't even see it ." Layla commented while watching the history teacher glare back at the pigtailed pixie.

" This is so romantic. " Amore added exitedly.

The others just smiled, they were kind of getting used to it and they were just silently shipping the two.

A few days later, things went back to normal well almost. The girls had finished with their classes for the day and were now in their apartment spending time on getting to know their new little friends. While that was happening, Darkell was sitting in the principal's office, discussing with her about his new asignements It seemed like with some of his powers back he would get more nesponsibilities which also meant more work,

" So we'll do it tonight? "He asked her.

She nodded in confirmation.

" Yes that would be the best. I feel like we need to show the girls that they have still got a lot to learn. "

" Yes you are probably right, Their win against the Trix last year and their successful mission a few days ago might overboost their ego and confidence. That might be a big problem especially when they're only in their second year of magical school, young overconfident fairies make easy pray for dark magic users. " He stated calmly to the woman.

" Yes. And they seem to trust and respect you quite alot. That's one of the reason why l chose you for this particular job. Well of course I also picked you because you're the most knowledgeable on the subject."

Darkell smirked at the complement, even after all the crimes and horrible things he did, that didn't stop people from seeing his genius mind and his incredible memory, who was he kidding his Millenium knowledge was the main reason why he was here and not locked up somewhere with his brothers.

At midnight, the girls were peacefully sleeping surrounded by their very comfy blankets and pillows. They had even created small beds for their small friends. Some of them were snoring others rolling around on their mattress trying to find the perfect position. However their group sleeping was interrupted by a very loud knocking on the entrance door.

" What's happening ? Who comes knocking at people's door in middle of the night ?" Musa mumbled tiredly while getting at of her bed to answer the door, Flora and Layla went to stand behind her curious to see who this late night visitor was. Musa with her hand tried to repress a yawn while opening the door.

"Yes ? Can l help you?.. " But the three girls' eyes widened at the sight of Mrs. Faragonda behind the door.

" Wake up the rest of the girls and follow me. We have an emergency." Her words made their eyes widen even more.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

Last night had been pretty eventful and disappointing for the Winx. They had spent the whole night trying to destroy this gigantic that had magically appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the neighboring lake. Not only had they been completely soaked by the rain because of the raging storm at the time, but also none their attacks had worked! They didn't even make a crack on the wall's surface.

Right now the girls and their classmates were following Faragonda and Darkell to the location of their class. Which was strangely located somewhere in the forest outside of the school. The girls had asked Flora if she knew what their history teacher had planned. She told then that she had no idea. They finally stopped in small meadow near the lake . From where they stood they had perfect view of the unmovable and indestructible wall peeking out from the water. The sight made six friends frown in annoyance.

"Well everyone I 'm here to announce to you that next week you will start attending a new subject that will be taught by professor Darkell."

Just the thought of spending more time with their handsome teacher made most of the girls smile in glee. Darkell continued the explanation in her stead

" Until now you have been taught how to use magic instinctually. From now on l will teach you that magic doesn't only revolve around your natural talent or brute power. It also needs technic and knowledge. You will learn all about incanted magic. You will learn very precise spells and enchantments where a good pronunciation, memory and focus are necessary for them to work."

He noticed that some of the girls didn't seem very exited about the prospect of having to learn spells by heart.

"I'm sure you have noticed by now that some are born more magically powerful than others. That can be seen as unfair. However what I like about incanted magic is that everyone starts at the same level. On equal ground. Because you can't rely on brute force to incant a spell but on your hard work." Some the students including Flora and Musa smiled at the information. Being friends with Bloom and Stella two very powerful fairies they had often felt weak and useless next to them. This new form of magic might actually give them an opportunity to close the gap.

However some of the girls like Stella and Tecna still seemed skeptical about the whole thing.

" How about l show you?" he turned around and approached the shore. All the girl's attention on him. " Yesterday night we asked six of the best students in this class to try and destroy the wall. After two hours of trying none of them succeeded. Why ? Because this wall is a magical object SO you CAN'T just use the first little spell that comes in mind. That might work on normal things but on an enchanted item it's just a waste of energy."

The young man lifted his arms in front of him . He made a lot of mysterious hand signs while chanting a dozen of words in an unknown language.

To the shock of the girls, numerous cracks started appearing on the wall's surface. They could see red runes sipping out of them. It didn't take long for the wall to crumble apart and land in the water. The students looked awestruck by the display.

" You see ? The incantation was complicated but I didn't need to use a lot of my energy reserve. And incantation magic isn't only useful in destroying magical item. It is also used as a way to cancel very difficult curses. For example if a group of witches casted a very nasty curse on beautiful presents dedicated to first year students, you could team up with your friends and chant the incantation together to cancel out the curse." He said the last part a smirk on his lips and staring amusedly at Flora. By her blushing face, he could tell that she remembered the Winx's little counter curse stunt during the start of the school year ball their first week at Alfea.

The rest of the presentation went on for about half an hour. Then the students and Faragonda walked back to the school. Most of the girls wanted to celebrate the end of the week of school. Like every Friday evening they all wanted to go out in town. But only one of them stayed. Flora hoped that Dimitri wouldn't mind if they walked back to Alfa together.

" How are you Dimitri? It seems that we haven't talked for a while." Flora was the one to start the conversation. She had felt her shyness go away little by little when she spent more time with him. He was glad that she came up to him. This past week she had spent most of her time with her obnoxious pixie friend or that Layla girl. He had, to his horror, missed the time they spent together in his office talking about the things their discovered in books.

" I' m good especially now that I have more magic at my disposal and a new class to teach. Did you like the presentation?" He was curious to know her opinion.

" Absolutely loved it! I can't wait for the classes to start!" She smiled in excitement.

" I'm pretty sure you'll excel at it. It's often the most studious and hard working students that succeed..."

But before he could continue on telling her about this new subject, his head suddenly started to ache, he began to have a hard time breathing properly. And as his sight became black and he felt himself falling to the ground, he heard a voice. A voice he swore he had heard before. It was really familiar but he just couldn't put the finger on it's owner's identity.

" You will do as I say when I say it. You don't have a choice in the matter. "

How dare this voice enter his mind without his permission. And why couldn't he stop the voice from echoing in his brain. How could it shut down his whole body without any difficulties.

" You will be quite useful to me Dimitri Darkell."

" Dimitri!?" The cold voice was replaced by a soft and warm one. He had his head on something soft, two small hands were shaking his shoulder.

" Dimitri wake up!" It was Flora THAT voice he could recognize anywhere. He slowly opened his eyes trying to get his blurry vision to go away. The first thing he saw was a pair of beautiful green eyes. The owner of those green eyes placed a hand on his cheek.

" Are you okay? What happened? You really scared me there." She whispered softy to him. He placed his hand over hers, a reflex he didn't know he had.

" I'm okay, I guess I was just really tired. I didn't sleep at all yesterday night." He lied because he didn't want to worry her. And Faragonda might learn about it and as a precaution take away little by little his well earned magic. That was not an option.

The nature fairy frowned at his words. He had forgotten that she was quite perceptive. But she chose not to question his lie, if he didn't want to talk about it now then she will wait for him to tell her.

 **Until now I've written the episodes in the same order as the series. in the next chapters I 'm just going to change things a bit. But I dont think you'll notice too much. I'm just going to change the order of two episodes. l know my chapters are pretty short. That's why I try to publish as often as possible. If you liked it please tell I love reading your reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Hey Guest yeah I'm going to add the Charmix. But I haven't thought about how I was going to do it yet so if you have an idea go ahead I'm all ears! I'm happy that you like this story!**

 **So here is the new chapter.**

Darkell had just lived a really awful week. What had happened a few days with Flora happened a handful of times through the week, He would be alone in his office at a certain time, he'd loose consciousness and wake up at least an hour later in an empty corridor. It was seriously worrying him. Where was he? what was he doing during those missing hours? He tried living on and teaching as if nothing was out of the ordinary but these questions and doubts kept nagging him in the back of his mind. So much so he hesitated a few times on going to tell Faragonda. But he always ended his inner debate by refusing to ask help from a fairy. Never. No way. Not if he had a choice in the matter.

However what he didn't know is that Flora had noticed the small changes. She could see the small dark bags under his eyes. Or the way he paid more attention on the rumors on him that was always spreading between the students. He also invited her more often in his office. All these little facts made her worry. But she just waited patiently for him to finally admit what was the matter.

Right now her and her friend's were heading to the school's gymnasium to check on their Pixies. They had been playing for far too long and it was already dark outside. Something was very wrong.

" We need to go home. To the Pixie Village." The girls instantly recognized the pixies voice. They were repeating the same sentence over and over again in a weird trans like tone. Their suspicions were justified. Someone had cast a spell on their little friends.

" We need to stop them before they reach their village. Let's go. " Layla, took the lead. They all transformed and soared over the trees trying to catch up with their run away friends. Flora had no trouble spotting Chatta's golden locks in the middle of all the green.

" I'm so sorry sweetie but I don't have a choice. " Following her orders, thick and strong weeds wrapped around Chatta stopping the small blond girl in her tracks.

" Let me go. Let me go! Let me go NOW ! " The pixie struggled and complained.

" Oh sweetie who would do this to you?" Flora said while hugging her little friend in her arms. The pixie complained the whole way back to Alfea. There Flora saw that all her friends were going through the same thing.

As that was happening, Darkell woke up with a painful headache on the floor of the school's second level's bathroom. He sat up slowly making sure not to worsen his dizziness. The first thing he did when his blurry vision finally faded away was to look at his watch. He had been out for three hours! That was more than usual. Was this weird condition worsening ? Normally he would have tried to brew a potion that would help him see what was the problem or a potion that would help him revive his memory might help him. But he still didn't have access to the potion lab. He had tried meditation but that only helped him to remember a few words of that strange cold voice. It would say most of the times :

" It is time. '' or "Do what I say... " He could only suppose that someone was intruding in his mind from the outside. But that still wasn't a good enough reason to ask aid from Faragonda, he will not let her take his powers away. It was not worth it. And it seems that nothing had went wrong during those blank hours. So he still had time to find a solution to his problem.

However he quickly discovered that he had spoken a bit too soon. While walking down one of the main hallways. He spotted a very tired and anxious looking flower fairy walking the opposite way. When her eyes landed on him she accelerated her pace.

" I was looking everywhere for you. Faragonda sent me to get you. We have a big problem. It's the Pixies. Someone casted a spell on them. They were playing together a ball game and then suddenly they started spouting things about going home. How they would be safer there, l don't understand why they would say that. They know that the girls and l would protect them with all we've got... "

" Flora." He tried to stop her in her emotional ranting.

" I can't believe my Chatta would want to leave. I don't know what I' d do if she left me. It's true sometimes she can be annoying but she's my sweetie. I care for her too much..." He suddenly placed his hand on her mouth.

" Flora! Stop talking! You're giving me a headache. " This little technic seem to have worked because he received in answer a silent glare. Maybe a distraction would help her calm down.

" I finally see why you bonded with Chatta. You both make me want to go insane. Well of course you lead me to a different type of insanity than Chatta." He followed those words by pulling her close to him. He didn't need to keep his hand on her mouth anymore because she was silent in shock at his words. Instead he used that hand to slide and caress softly from her neck down to her shoulder and arm. His other arm was around her waist pulling her even closer against him.

" You know, I really want to take you out to dinner next Saturday night. We'll have fun, l promise. During and after dinner " He whispered seductively the last part in her ear. A shiver went through her at his words but that didn't stop her from pushing him away.

"Dimitri now is not the time to talk about an impossible date. My pixie is in danger she needs my help. " She placed her hands on her hips. She was not going to let him mess with her.

" Impossible ?" He repeated confused. As he said that, he also noted that she was quite sexy when she was angry.

" Well of course, Mrs. Faragonda would never allow it!"

" She doesn't need to know. " He answered her not a care in the world.

Flora should have seen this coming, this guy wasn't convicted because he was a rule follower. But before she could admonish him for being an idiot he pulled her back to him.

" How about this, if I free the blondie and her friends from that spell, will you go on a date with me Saturday evening." Maybe it was the way he drew circles on her lower back or the way his warm breath would lightly skim her cheek but she felt like her brain partially shut down, loosing all her coherent thinking.

" Only if you help them turn back to normal." He grinned at her answer. He grabbed her hand and he sped walk to the principal's office.

"Come on lets go save those pesky pixies."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **I think this one will be longer then average. Probably.**

The winx and Darkell were in Faragonda's office. Listening to the principal explain the situation.

" The Pixies are under a homesickness spell. They feel an overwhelming need to go back to their village. I'm pretty sure lord Dakar his behind all this."

The woman with a finger moved her glasses back in place. Tecna was the first to ask what they were all thinking.

" Mrs. Faragonda we know that you are hiding something from us. What in the pixie village could be so valuable to Lord Darker?"

" I think its time they should know the truth Faragonda. " Darkell made his opinion dear. He hated working with ignorant people.

Faragonda stood up from her chaired and walked around her desk. So that she would be able to answer the question by standing and facing them all.

" We discovered Darkаr is after something called the Codex. If Darkar gets a hold of all four pieces it will be a disaster."

" That means one piece is kept in the pixie village." Layla concluded.

"What about the other three?" Masa asked.

" Alfa, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower. That means we must be careful. Bloom you're pretty talented in healing magic. I'll give you a spell you can use to cure the pixies but you'll need to practice it a few times."

The red head girl nodded and waited for the man to scribble a few words on a piece of paper and give it to her.

A few minutes later, the winx were in their apartment helping Bloom practice while the pixies were trying to find a way out of their cage The room was dark. They couldn't see a thing. Some of the girls were trying to calm Piff who was crying loudly. The sound of a door opening made them all fall silent in fear. A male figure approached their little box. When it was close enough, Chatta immediately recognized the person.

"Spike Head? What are you doing here? " But something was off his eyes were completely empty of light and he didn't respond as usual to his stupid nickname.

But she completely threw those observation out of the window when the man unlocked the door to their cell. Her priority was to get back to Pixie Village and that was what she was going to do. Chatta and her friends flew out of the room's window. No one was going to stop them from flying home.

"How could they escape? " Bloom was really shocked. They had found the box opened and empty and now they were chasing the pixies before it was too late.

" Someone must have let them out... " Musa assumed.

"But more importantly Bloom have you had time to test out that spell professor Darkell gave you? " She asked between ragged breath. They had been running for a while now.

"Barely but it will have to do." When they finally found the pixies, they were surrounded by a group of dark creatures. So while the five girls took care of the monsters, Bloom used the counter curse on their small little friends. The creatures were taken care of and the pixies were stopped before they could find the village.

Darkell was stumping down the hallway in an angry fit. Not even making an effort in hiding it when passing by students.

Who cares what these spoiled brat think !

It wouldn't matter to him because even after gaining the trust of all the staff and students Faragonda still refused to tell him where in Alfea the Codex was hidden. He spent centuries trying to talk and manipulate backup to freedom and power. For what? The great opportunity to teach even more classes. And lets not forget those annoying blackouts that kept happening to him. He had just woken up from another one when Faragonda called him to his office. She wanted to the whole staff on ways how to increase the security around the school. He was ready to bet that she told all the others about the piece's location. He kicked as hard as he could a bottle that was laying on the ground. It went flying through the courtyard. But before he could see it hit the ground his whole world went black.

Flora was walking back to her apartment her little blond was comfortably perched on her shoulder and talking Flora's ears off.

" So tomorrow we're going to Red Fountain's opening ceremony? That sounds like fun! We'll probably see duals with swords and whips and shields and guns... it's going to be so cool! And there must be a lot of cute guys right. Super strong guys, with a lot of muscles. I know let's try and find you a boyfriend! You don't have one yet night Flora! We'll find you a really great guy. No the best there is. We'll look for a guy that's kind and cheerful and heroic, he'll be perfect! "

Flora just rolled her eyes at her friend's absurd idea. She didn't need a boyfriend like that. She really didn't want to date full of muscles that only thought about showing off his strength in duds. Maybe she preferred the intellectual type? But Chatta' s sudden exclamation cut her off in her musing.

" Look Flora ! There's Spike Head!"

The nature fairy walked up to him smiling.

"Dimitri, Thank a lot for helping us cure the pixies. We... " instead of stopping an letting her place a hand on his arm, he just brushed her off and continued on walking straight ahead. Not even sparing her a glance or an apologetic smile. Flora frowned in shock and confusion. Chatta had a louder reaction than her.

" RUDE!" She shouted at him.

Flora didn't understand. Ignoring her like that wasn't like him. Especially just two hours ago he was asking her on a date and getting all touchy. Did she do or say something wrong?

" Come on Flora forget him. Let's go the girls are waiting for us in the dinning hall." So Flora still completely confused followed silently her little pixie to the dining hall.

 **The next chapter will be longer. I think.**

 **Anyway I hope you still like reading this story!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **So here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. And a super big thanks for following and reviewing ! And Happy New Year!**

"Even though the school was attacked, It still looks great." Musa declared. The winx and their pixies were sitting on a bench in front of the boys' school, waiting for the big opening show to start. Stella was talking about her new dress. Digit and Tecna were playing a video game. Musa and Layla were talking about a singer's album that had just come out.

Flora didn't feel like joining in their conversation. Something was bothering her. Dimitri had been acting strangely since yesterday evening. He hasn't talked to her or even said hi. In fact she felt like he was completely ignoring her. And she had to admit that it really hurt. Especially after their little conversation about a future date. Had he changed his mind already? Had it all been a joke and she had been an idiot to fall for it ?

Her heart ached at the thought. She already knew she had started to have feelings for him. It was pretty hard not to with all the time she had spent with him. But she had decided to just ignore them, she was sure there was no hope of him liking her back. He didn't like fairies, he was older, handsome and a teacher! He was totally out of her league. And let's not even talk about the fact that he used to be a criminal and he was now paying his due at Alphea. That only meant his time at Alphea was against his will.

While she was processing everything in her mind, Chatta was flying around her talking nonstop.

" Today is not the time to think about plants or a certain grumpy teacher. Forget him. And go check out the boys! I'm sure you'll find the perfect one. Unlike Spike head, he'll be nice, polite and not at all scary. Look how about that blond one, he looks super strong. Maybe he's single? Oh that one's cool... " Flora just tried to ignore her pixie's constant rambling.

"Hey girls ready for the big surprise?" The boys came and lead them to their seats.

"This is so exciting!" Stella whispered to her friends as Saladin came to stand in the middle of the stage and started about what the school was like before the Trix destroyed it.

"The time has come for us to restore this school's prestige by renewing the very foundation of our institution."

He finished his speach by pointing his staff at the ground. A weird unatural earth quacke suddenly took place around them, scaring most of the spectators.

"What is happenning? Did something go wrong?" Bloom asked her friends in the middle of all the panic. But things quickly calmed down when people started noticing that they were not really in danger. They were only witnessing the amazing transformation of the school. The whole courtyard was now floating in middair. People were looking in aw at this brand new school.

Saladin continued on his speech a grin on his lips.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, a parade for the new Red Fountain!"

But not everybody had been able to watch the great show. Three nasty witches in particular seemed lost in the school having missed their targeted room, the headmaser's office, in the middle of all the moving walls and floors. A strange dark cloud suddenly appeared next to Icy's shoulder. In the middle of it an image of the Dark lord appeared.

" Have you found it yet?"

" No we lost track of it because of the school's transformation... "

"FOOLS! How can a simple task like this give you trouble! Well no matter a friend of mine will take care of creating a distraction so that you can go and get what's mine without any pesky fairies getting in your way. "

" A friend?" Darcy asked confused.

"Well more like an unwilling pawn in my plan." He finished his sentence by laughing evilly.

From their first row seats, the Winx's were encouraging, applauding, supporting their Specialists friend in their many glorious duals and impressive dragon taming. The spectators were completely concentrated on the young knights' show. Dragons were flying in circles over their heads while teams of boys were making complicated hand signs on the ground. All for the audience's pleasure. But the latter quickly made place to fear when out of nowhere a threatening roar resonated through out the stadium.

At the sound, the dragons in fear ignored their masters' orders and flew far away to hide in the neighboring woods. Weirdly the wild beastly noise seemed to be coming from four red runes that had just mysteriously appeared on the arena's floor. The power oozing out of them felt quite familiar to the girls. But before they could even place a face to the dangerous dark red aura, a huge dark creature took form in the center of the stadium. It's roars were now ten times louder. His face and hands were similar to ferocious lion heads. His body was covered in shiny purple scales. Everything about the beast spilled out " Black Magic".

The Winx had already transformed and were ready to fight. They quickly decided on an attack strategy. Some of the girls would attack from the sides while Flora volunteered herself for the position of attacking from the skies. But something unexpected stopped her in her tracks. A sight that completely left her frozen in shock. On one of the many walls of the school, Dimitri was standing his hands in front of him, making complicated gestures similar to what the specialists used to control their dragons.

He seemed completely focused on the task. His eyes seemed to look straight in front of him without any emotions. Something was obviously wrong, And she wasn't the only one to notice.

" What is professor Darkell doing way up there? " Stella said while pointing in the man's direction.

As Flora was staring in confusion at her professor's emotionless face, she didn't notice the sudden movement of his wrist nor the weirdly similar movement of the monster's tail crashing violently into her stomach sending her flying through the air and seconds later landing painfully on the ground.

Her friends cried in shock.

" Flora!"

" Did you see that? That man is the one controlling the monster!" Prince Sky informed his team.

"But why would he do this? Especially hurt Flora?" Bloom asked out loud in disbelief. Something was definately wrong with their teacher. Flora half unconscious on the ground was proof of that.

The man and his monster did not seem completely done with the flower fairy, the beast following his master's precise commands started advancing in the fallen fairy's direction.

"We need to stop him! He's going to completely crush her!" Layla yelled in panic.

The monster was taking his time hitting here and there some walls and buildings.

Tecna had already taken out her small magical computer.

"His weakness is located near his throat!" She yelled to the others.

Sky took things from there. While Flora was still trying to make her world stop spinning, he told the girls to attack and distract their teacher while his team take care of ending the monster. The plan seemed to work well enough. The girls took turns sending energy balls at the man, even though they couldn't help weakening the power of their spells. Even if the man was acting weirdly violent he was still their history teacher. Unfortunately none of the spells actually touched him because he had created an enchanted forcefield around him.

However by doing that, he unvoluntarily put a stop to his controlling spell over the monster, leaving it confused and lost. The boys were able to meet up under its head, and finish him together. Seing that his mission has been interrupted he decided to retreat, and disapeared in a flash of red to who knows where.

Flora just kept on staring lost in a daze, the tears were there but they just refused to fall. She was probably still in shock. Her friends helped her stand up and heal some of the bruizes. However it was all done in silence. Flora didn't even have the strenght to thank the girls. She just kept on looking at the spot where Dimitri was standing when he tried to kill her


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Reading your comments always brightens up my day! Furthermore if you have any ideas for the rest of the season that you want to share go ahead. Nothing is really set in stone and I always love hearing from you. Of course I'm not promising it will go automatically in the story for different reasons (plot coherency with the few things i already have in mind, difficulty of writing…) but i will read every one of them and of course I will not forget to tell everyone that it is your idea otherwise it would be completely unfair of me to just use your idea without warning others.**

 **Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter. It will surely be less rushed then the previous one.**

The Dark lord was pacing irritated by the news that his grand plan of stealing Red fountain's Codex had failed. The three witches had informed him that Saladin had seen through his scheme so he had posted more guards in front of the powerful weapon, too many guards for the witches to even try to fight.

The three young girls were kneeling in front of their master apprehending his reaction. The latter stopped pacing around the room and came to stand in front of the witches. All of them were completely ignoring the history teacher standing in some sort of trans, his gaze unfocused a few feat away in one of the forteress's many dark corner.

"You fools how could you fail such a simple mission!"He yelled at them in annoyance. He turned around his cape whipping around him in an intimidating way. However his mood quickly changed from disapointed to diabolical.

"No matter, we will let them think they have won, like the naive idiots they are they will eventually let down their guard. And since now we know where they are keeping it, we will be able to launch an attack when they will least expect it. The Codex will soon be mine!" He finished with a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the room.

Far from the Dark lord's underground lair, in the Alfea's colorful and bright library, the Winx were all sitting around a table covered in thick dusty old books. Some were opened and being read by a few of the fairies, others had been left discarded at the center of the table and finally one was being used as Stella's head pillow.

Except for the lazy blond princess, the girls had all agreed on finding more about the codex, Lord Darkar and their missing professor. And where better to look for information than the five hundred years old school library. However their little improvised search was hitting a wall. Not even Tecna's super computer could find anything about their teacher's past or about the Codex's origins. The girls were quicly getting frustrated by the lack of information on the subject.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Musa slammed her book closed signaling to everyone she was finally giving up. Some of the girls followed her example and put back the books in their rightful places. Flora chose to keep her eyes on the lines of her book about evil world rulers. She felt like if she took them away from her search, her mind would go and wander to things she wasn't yet ready to remember, like a certain teacher that just a few days ago had betrayed them and joined their enemy. These thoughts often led to confusion and hurt, emotions that she didn't welcome right now.

"Nothing, about his birth day, his planet of origin, his family, I can't find anything about Professor Darkell's on the the magical web. According to the internet, he was nevee born. " Tecna explained while typing at a breaking speed on her computer.

"That's because the internet didn't exist when Darkell came to this world." All the girls turned around at the sound of their headmistresse's voice. Tecna looked at her in confusion and disbelief.

"But the magical dimension's internet has been up and running for more then one hundred years, professor Darkell can't be one hundred years old, it's just not possible according to his physical appearance and magical presence."

The aged woman came and stood at the front of the room so she could look down and see all her students. She smiled wisely at them and replied in a neutral tone.

"He's not one hundred years old my dear, he's approximatively 2570 years old if my memory is correct." Her words was met with silent shock from her pupils. Even Flora had finally looked up from her book in surprise.

"I totally want to know how he aged so well! Living so long and not having even one wrinkle on his face is incredible…" Stella rambled on excitedly. The others just ignored her loud chatter.

"Is it because of his sentence, is his longer life span part of his punishment." Flora asked out of the blue without thinking. Her eyes showing worry and curiosity. Now it was Faragonda's turn to be surprised.

"How do you know about his situation?" She asked the flower fairy.

"He told me." She softly replied looking down at her hands not daring to look in the headmistress's eyes. "He told me that a long time ago he did some really bad things that's why he can't use all of his magic or go wherever he wants to, it is all part of his punishment."

"It is quite unexpected for him to reveal his reason for being at Alfea. Yes quite intriguing…" the white haired woman said thoughtfully while looking at her student.

Layla interrupted her musings by asking her own question.

"What crime has he committed for him to be sent here and not imprisonned in Omega?"

"To explain it to you girls, I would have to describe what was it like to be a fairy during the Ancient Times of the magical dimension, particularly on planet Earth."Faragonda's explanation was cut by Bloom.

"But I thought that fairies didn't exist on earth!?"

"Today, no fairy can be found on the planet, however 2500 years ago, Earth was home to hundreds of fairies who's duty was to protect the planet and its inhabitants. But a dark force came and destroyed this peaceful time. Five dark wizards called the Wizards of the Black Circle created a spell that would protect them from fairies's magic and steal fairies powers by taking their wings. These men hunted down one by one each earth fairy keeping their powers to themselves. They were unstoppable. Even the most powerful fairies tried to stop them but they were defeated by the Black mages."

A magical picture appeared in front of the girls. They all gasped in recognition, the man standing on the far right of the picture was Darkell. He was wearing some sort of midieval armor like his comrades next to him.

"Dimitri was part of that group. Every one of them had a special power and role in the group. Dimitri was the brains behind the team. He has a memory that enables him to remember everything he reads, hear or see. That is how he was able to create that spell. By remembering and uniting all the countercurses in existence. Something that a normal person would never be able to do. His crime was the creation of that spell that helped his brothers destroy all the fairies on earth."

The picture disapeared. And Faragonda went to sit down on one of the empty chairs.

"Eventhough he created the spell, unlike his brothers he never used it on himself. He never took away a fairies wing. We don't know why. But that made him magically weaker then his comrades and easier to capture. When it was time to choose his sentence, the magical council chose to use his memory and knowledge for the greater good. They locked him up in the biggest library of the magical dimension at that time it was located in magix. They made him memorize hundreds of books and spells, they forced him to write millions of books from what he already knew. He became for the council a fountain of knowledge that needed to be preserved. A few hundred years later a school of magic was created just above his prison. And for the next centuries millions of students came to learn at this school from the books written in secret by him. Headmasters of the school would become responsible of his sentence and his situation. Recently the Principal that was here before me made the decision to make him part of the staff. And then I decided to give him back a bit of his magic."

The girls were completely focused on every word their principal said. They showed horrified expressions when the woman talked about fairy wings being taken away, they looked impressed by the power of memorization of their teacher, however Flora couldn't help but be also sad for Dimitri.

"He spent more than two thousand years locked up and all alone. Can you imagine how horrible that would be…"

"Did he join Darkar to get revenge on the people that locked him up?" Stella asked out loud.

"I don't think so…" Flora mumbled.

"Why is that my dear?" Faragonda asked the young girl to explain.

Flora took a big breath and started to explain her opinion as best as she could.

"He's been under the service of some group of people for more than two thousand years, he was getting more and more liberties and freedom. Why would he throw all of that progress away just to go and be under the rule of someone else?"

"You have a good point there Flora, I also have my own reasons for thinking his betrayal was incoherent with his feelings at that time. I don't think he would willingly hurt this school especially certain of his students. Faragonda and most of the girls understood their headmasters' unsaid idea and stared at their Flower loving friend who was looking down at the table again with a saddened expression completely oblivious to the attention she was getting.

Suddenly the school's bell rang around the building. The girls thanked Fanagonda for her help and ran to their next class which ironically was history.

" I hope the replacement is as hot as the real deal." Stella whispered to her friends before entering first the classroom.

" Girls you are late. Hurry on to your seat. Class will begin."

Unfortunately for Stella, the replacement was a very angry looking Griselda.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Flora was humming happily while watering the plants in her room. This week the weather had been very dry and warm, something most of her plants hated. She carefully watered each one of them the amount of water that would satisfy them. But this peaceful morning that Flora had hoped would take her mind off things didn't last long. Bloom barged into their room, slamming the door behind her. Flora could easily see that something was bothering her red headed friend by the way she threw her phone on her pillow. The Domino fairy crossed her arms and sat at her desk.

"What's the matter Bloom?" Flora asked her friend. She went to sit in front of her on one of the four edges of Bloom's bed.

"Don't worry Flora, it's nothing. I don't want to bother you with something like this. You already have a lot on your plate." Bloom tried and failed to hide her feelings.

"Oh Bloom, its not because I have a lot to think about that I'm suddenly going to stop being your friend. Go on tell me, it's better to tell someone then keep everything to yourself." She softly said to her upset friend. Inwardly wincing at her own words. She herself chose not to talk about her worries to someone and keeping everything locked up inside. How hypocritical of her. But Bloom seemed to really need someone to listen.

"Okay… well these last few months I have been spending a lot of my time researching more about my parents and my kingdom. I've reading a lot of books from the school's library or books that were sent to me from Sky or Stella from their royal library. But a few minutes ago I called Sky to ask him if he had any other books about Domino. And out of nowhere he started getting angry. He told me that he felt like I only called him for his family's library and nothing else. He even said that I never took the time to ask about him. He's accusing me of not caring and only using him. It's just so unfair of him! Can't he understand that knowing more about my past is very important to me! He's being completely stupid and selfish!"

Flora immediately went to hug her friend when she noticed tears running down her cheeks.

"Shhh… its okay. Bloom don't cry. I'm sure he just misses you a lot that's why he's frustrated. You haven't seen each other in a long time. I'm sure the instant you see each other face to face again. Everything will go back to normal."

After wiping away all the tears, they decided to go together to Red Fountain. Tecna also asked to come with them, she wanted to show Timmy the new project she had been working on. The three girls chose to walk there. Flora insisted that the fresh air would make Bloom calm down and feel at peace.

"Thanks girls for coming with me, I don't think I would have gone if I was alone." Bloom was grateful for having such good friends.

As they approached Red Fountain, they heard explosions coming from the top of the tower. The school was under attack.

"Come on girls we need to hurry, they might need our help."

A few feet above the grounds, on the balcony of the second years' dorms, Brandon and Sky were talking about Bloom and the blond prince's argument.

"I just don't get it! She doesn't talk to me anymore, she sometimes even hangs up on me without warning and when I call her back she doesn't explains or apologizes." Sky complained to his friend while not noticing the approaching red magic ball behind him.

"Sky watch out!" his friend yelled allowing him to dodge just before the magic attack hit the edge of the balcony.

"Where did that thing come from?" Sky asked his friend while getting into a fighting stance.

"Up there!" Brandon replied, he pointed at a figure flying in the sky just a few feet away from the school.

"Lets go warn the professors!"

An hour later, everyone the girls included were in the infirmary. None of them were able to stop the Trix from getting the Codex. The dragon riders and the jets had been completely distracted by the Professor Darkell's flying and his magical attacks, to be of any help. The guards that had the mission of protecting the treasure room had been easily defeated by Icy's ice magic. And finally the girls and their specialists had been easily knocked out one by one by the witches. The mood was pretty low.

On the bright side, Bloom and Sky seemed to be back on track. They just needed to talk it out seems. However Tecna and Timmy seemed to be the ones with the couple problems now. Flora was sad for her purple haired friend, she decided that when they'd be back at Alfea, she'd try to talk to her. The girls finally said their goodbyes and returned to their own school.

But it looks like Flora wouldn't have time to talk. Faragonda had asked all the winx to come join her in her office. She was probably going to brief us on what happened at Red Fountain. What Flora didn't know was that Faragonda had bigger plans concerning them, including a little trip to Cloud Tower.


End file.
